


Lock Me In (Let Me Try)

by coldcreation



Series: Let Me Try [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alphas sharing omegas, Anal Fingering, And this is how I start oh no what filth, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Biological Consent, Biology, Biology Driven Behavior, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Descriptive Sex, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Embarrassment, Everything is consensual, First Time, First story, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation kink, Intimacy, Kink Exploration, Knot Milking, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Made-Up Biology, Manhandling, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe A Little Plot, Messy, Milking, Mock-Knotting, Modern Era, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, No mpreg, Omega Locking, Omega Nathan Has Dirty Thoughts, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, PWP, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Primal Mindset, Reverse Knotting, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sex Talk, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Soft Boys, Submission, Sweet, Tears, University, Urge to Breed, Voyeurism, Voyeurism but only within the pack, Wet & Messy, What Have I Done, Whining, and they don't care lol, but not really, pinning, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcreation/pseuds/coldcreation
Summary: Nathan secretly has a very un-omegan urge. With time, and to his utter embarrassment, his pack catches on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is original work. Please respect that, and do not touch the characters or the story in any way/post elsewhere. Thank you.
> 
> -
> 
> Finished. 4/4 Chapters + Author’s Thanks.

Nathan knew it was strange of him. Kind of unusual, and out of the norm. 

He was sure he couldn’t be the only omega in the world with these burning thoughts, but he was too embarrassed to even consider researching it. It felt a bit too raw, risky in an exposed way. He was too wary of getting caught looking up something so lewd like that, especially with his pack being an unapologetically nosey bunch.    

Not that looking it up would’ve helped anyway, it most likely would just make things worse. For now it was just him and his- _urges._ Vague ideas and thoughts that sat deep within his mind, his secret fantasies, buried and hidden. If he actually went and saw that there were others, others that had gotten the chance to _indulge_ … Even the thought of it was enough to build a whine of frustration on the back of his tongue. 

Nathan had to step in the staff loo of the library to calm himself, his wandering mind getting him in trouble again. His shift wasn’t even halfway over, still towers of books to scan and reshelf. He also had plans to hang out with the people from his seminar group, after. No time for him to get worked up over dirty thoughts. 

It was so strange. Nathan couldn’t comprehend why the whole concept was turning him on so much, it didn’t make sense. 

Lack of sex definitely wasn’t the issue. No, the odd urge burning under his skin had nothing to do with that. His pack took good care of him and his needs, and he took good care of them and theirs in turn. He loved his boys; they were a good fit, a healthy four piece pack. Nathan liked being an omega too, and what his body was able to do for his alphas was an eternal turn on for him, no doubt about that. He loved the sexual parts of their relationship, it all worked, and nothing was lacking. Yet, no matter how little it made sense biologically, he had the- _urge_.

Nathan knew it didn’t make sense. He knew it wouldn’t make sense to his pack either. They would never be mean about it, Nathan was sure of that. _If_ they were to ever figure it out, that is. Which they wouldn’t. Ever. 

How humiliating would that be? 

Nathan could feel his cheeks burning hot just from the thought of getting found out, the palms of his hands starting to sweat as he leaned against the sink. The toilet was a small stall, luckily with a sturdy lock on the door that allowed him to relax and collect himself. A quick peek to the mirror confirmed the flushed state of his face, his dark brown hair overly mussed and blue eyes shining. 

There was an eager edge to his embarrassment, of course. Just enough that it allowed him to fuel his quiet fantasies, no matter how stupid of him it was to do so. The obvious smart way to deal with it would’ve been to cut it out long before it had became a thing. Well, Nathan was way past that. 

Sometimes, when he had the flat to himself, the boys all out for the day, he would stand in the shower for the longest time. One fist wrapped tight around the head of his cock, forehead pressed against the cool tiles, and hot water rushing down the reddened skin of his back. And he would just keep the steady, too-tight pressure around the sensitive head. His hips would jerk, try to fuck in and then pull back, uselessly, and he would just hold it, squeeze tighter. It was always oversensitive, overwhelming, just like he imagined it would be. It was hard not to give in to himself and move his hand to ease the almost too sharp sensitivity. Because he didn’t want to move. He _wanted_ to be stuck. 

It was always so, so good when he managed to hold it all the way through. His high pitched whines embarrassingly keen as they echoed inside the steamed up bathroom, and every single time the strength of his orgasm would send his knees knocking together. 

The humiliation always came a few moments after he had. 

What kind of omega, knowing full well that his body would never be able to, fantasised about breeding another?         

- 

Sometimes Nathan could go days without thinking about it. 

Well, it was always kind of there, in the back of his mind, but it was more- dormant, at times. Often he was busy with university, then busy with his job at the library. He was busy spending time with his boys; busy being adored, and busy adoring them. Nathan also had friends outside the pack, so he often was busy with them too. 

His alphas weren’t too happy about that one, especially when they felt like Nathan wasn't home enough, or he was getting stretched too thin. Kit would get prickly, dark eyes sharp as he struggled not to give in to his inner alpha, who just wanted to lock Nathan up. Preferably onto his cock, if the treatment Nathan usually received when returning home after hanging out with his friends, was anything to go by. Liam, on the other hand, turned sulky. Honey brown teddy bear eyes following Nathan’s every move as he stumbled around the flat, looking for the worksheets for his lectures. He never said anything, would never stop Nathan from leaving for his morning classes, and instead just watched from under his blond mop of hair. He remained quiet and sweet, even when Nathan would only be back after work. And _after_ spending time with people outside the pack. No, Liam rarely spoke up. However, the soft teddy eyes would be long gone and replaced with burning possessive want, when he finally got Nathan under him after a long day.  

It was normal though. It would’ve been more worrying if the alphas _didn’t_ huff and puff when their precious egos weren’t being catered to around the clock. They did the same to Isac. 

Isac, who was always easy going and loved to bully the alphas, happily called them out on it every chance he got. Whereas Nathan was more reserved, more quietly pleased with the frustrated attention from Kit and Liam. 

It wasn’t that Nathan wanted to be away from his pack, but he did have an enjoyable social life outside of it. Just like all of them had. He did miss his posturing alphas and his cheeky omega, especially if something came up and his day would stretch out to be longer than planned. Luckily going home after a day like that was always more than satisfying. 

He _had_ been stuck to the staff loo far more than usual that day, too, his mind getting the best of him. So, it was no surprise that he was buzzing with a low-level frustration the rest of the day, a bit too loud and obnoxious when hanging out with his friends, late into the evening.  

“Oh, would you look at that,” a sweet voice spoke against Nathan’s ear, lips hot on his skin, and the wood of the now tightly shut front door cold against his cheek. “Someone decided to show up after all, hm?” 

“Kit...” Nathan whined, squirming to free his arm from where it had ended up squished between his own belly and the door. He honestly had no idea how Kit managed to ambush him like this, every time. The olive skinned alpha did have a certain feline-like sharpness to him, but there had been no sign of him when Nathan had entered the quiet, dark flat. Yet, the second he had turned his back and locked the door for the night… “Kit... ow.”

He wasn’t actually hurting. Nah, he rather liked being pressed snug against the door, knowing he would be going nowhere until Kit would let him. He just liked to whine a bit, knowing it usually riled the alphas right up. 

“Do you know what time it is?” Kit pressed his silky-soft, dangerous words against the hinge of Nathan’s jaw. 

If Nathan hadn’t been so well tuned to his alpha, he would’ve maybe thought that his quiet complaints of discomfort had gone ignored. That wasn’t the case though, and just as Nathan had assumed, Kit shifted, sneakily curling an arm between Nathan’s belly and the door. The alpha did it with a sharp nip to Nathan’s jaw, stingy enough that if Nathan hadn’t been expecting a move like that, he would’ve been distracted by it, and missed the fact that his own arm was now free from where it had been twisted against the door. 

Feeling warm and a little bit smug, Nathan hid a pleased grin where his cheek was pressed into the cool wood. It was always nice to know how whipped his alphas were for him and Isac. Utterly and completely wrapped around their little fingers, no matter how clever they tried to be hiding it. 

Nathan clearly wasn’t answering fast enough. The teeth were back, now mouthing around the scent gland on the dip of his neck and shoulder. A low growl rumbled against his back from Kit’s chest, a warning bite pressing into his skin as he was pinned heavier against the door.     

Nathan whined, struggling to breathe in all the way with the alpha’s heavy weight on him. It was making him dizzy, being surrounded by the dominating scent Kit was emitting, yet it also made him feel secure where he was being kept captured.   

Nathan knew the second Kit sensed his arousal. 

“Really, love?” the alpha tutted, rubbing his mouth against the now aching skin he had been biting down to. He sounded dismissive, knowingly, and Nathan already felt the heat curling at the base of his spine. His cheeks flushed before Kit even had the chance to continue, feet shuffling in a useless attempt to relieve some of the tension building inside of him. Gosh, he hadn’t even had the time to remove his shoes before getting pinned. “What do you think you’ll be doing with that, huh? After sneaking in when it’s already well past bloody midnight? After you were supposed to be back _hours_ ago?”   

Nathan squirmed, feeling hot all over, and his cock already starting to strain against the unforgiving fabric of his jeans. 

“I texted...” he gasped, the wooden surface of the door steadily getting damper from his heavy breaths. Kit’s arm around his belly tightened, pressing into the softness right under his ribs. Nathan couldn’t stop his hips from pushing back into the familiar cradle of Kit’s. “Texted everyone, alpha. As- as soon as I knew I’d be out late.”                    

“Oh, I know,” Kit hummed, sweet, too sweet. The arm not wrapped around Nathan’s middle pushed down, unabashedly making its way between the omega’s legs. With a strong hand cupping the hardness there, firm and snug, Kit rutted his own hips forward, squishing Nathan against the door some more. “Doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.” 

“When are you ever h-happy about anything?” Nathan was barely able to hiss the words out, too out of breath now. He would never pass the chance to aggravate Kit a little bit, knowing it would just escalate things faster. And Nathan _really_ wanted things to escalate faster; his legs already getting shaky from the pressure between them, and from the simmering heat he had carried with him the whole day. It had truly been a long night without his pack. Without _this._  

“Think sassing me is the way to go, Natty?” Kit asked, hips flush against his bum. The alpha’s erection was obvious where it was trying to settle between Nathan’s cheeks, frustratingly hindered by the fabric of his jeans and Kit’s joggers. 

“D-dunno, what d’you think?” Nathan gritted out, a secret smile pressing into the damp wood under his cheek. 

“I think that’s just about enough of you,” Kit said, his tone causing the cheeky hint of Nathan’s grin to vanish. 

Ah. It _could be_ possible that Kit had just allowed Nathan to think that he was the one playing Kit, and not the other way around. Not that Nathan would ever admit to being outwitted. They just knew each other too well, making it hard to know how far ahead the alpha had thought to one up him. It was like playing rock-paper-scissors, quickly going through the possible options of what the other could be thinking. And then thinking what the other would think _he_ was thinking, and then further, and further.  

And clearly Nathan had thought he had been the one leading the game, riling Kit up and playing into the alpha’s obvious tells. Only to realise Kit had been fully aware of him doing it, and he had allowed Nathan to believe he was in charge. The alpha had watched him. Played _him._  

It shouldn’t have been a surprise, it always went like this. If Nathan hadn’t been so hard and starting to leak slick between his legs, he probably would’ve been annoyed. One day he would win the little games of theirs, he swore to himself he would. 

“Good boy,” Kit praised into Nathan’s neck when he gave in between one heavy breath and another, body going lax against the door. “Just waiting for the chance to drop the act, huh, love?” 

Maybe. But Nathan didn’t need to give Kit that much of an upper hand. 

“Kit… Want,” he whimpered instead, hips nudging forward and into the cupped palm that was holding him, sure and still. 

“Why should I give you what you want?” Kit chuckled against Nathan’s reddened cheek, the alpha’s scruff scratchy where it rubbed along his skin. “You come home late, smelling of pub and strange alphas. I’ve already had Isac... Maybe you should just have a cold shower and head to bed?” 

Nathan swallowed thickly, frustrated, and his hips jerked where Kit’s fingers were pressing into the sensitive nerve ends of his inner thighs and groin. “Mh- No, I...” Nathan whined, breathing harshly through his nose when Kit pressed his cock up against his bum, “Want… M-me too.” 

“You too, what?” Kit teased, unhurriedly grinding against Nathan. He wasn’t letting up an inch, keeping them tightly against the door where he had trapped the omega. Nathan could feel how the hot blush was starting to creep down from his cheeks to his neck and chest. From experience he knew that Kit wasn’t going to let him get away with it, he wanted a proper answer. A proper admission. If Nathan felt embarrassed by it, the better the alpha seemed to enjoy it. Kit was such a dick, honestly. 

And apparently Nathan was into that, too, based on how it felt like his slick was already starting to seep through his jeans. This wasn’t news to either one of them, yet Nathan would still pretend it wasn’t a thing, refusing to admit to anything so- He didn’t even know what to call it, didn’t have a name for it. It was just the burning hot shame licking along his cheeks and neck, while his downstairs and the lustdriven side of him utterly refused to agree with the rest of his scandalised self.

“You too, what?” Kit repeated, the hand between Nathan’s legs letting up its hold, threatening to leave him humping the empty air like a desperate pup. The protesting noise Nathan let out wasn’t far from that description, rushing past his lips, desperate _and_ needy.  

“Y-you can have me t-too,” Nathan insisted breathlessly, words stuttering. His hips jerked back towards Kit’s palm when the alpha rewarded him by returning the earlier tightness of the hold. 

“Did you ignore the part where I said I’ve already had Isac tonight?” Kit asked innocently, kissing along Nathan’s jaw. “Fucked him so good and long, too. Thought I only had one omega tonight, didn’t I?” 

Nathan squirmed, shoulders starting to ache where they were forced against the door. Kit was rutting against him almost lazily, self-indulgent, and not allowing Nathan the same courtesy. There was barely any friction where Kit’s hand cupped him, and the frustration was tingling and sharp, all over Nathan’s body.   

“Kit. Alpha,” Nathan panted, too needy, and easily flushed with embarrassment because of it. “I’ll- I’ll be good, Kit, please.” 

“Hm.” Kit was being dismissive again, deliberately ignoring Nathan’s whining. He licked up along Nathan’s neck, biting down stinging little sparks of pain. Nathan shuffled his feet again, pressing his bum back, unable to stay still even with the way he was pinned in place. “Dunno Nat, I’m pretty tired.” 

“No. Please, I can… I c-can do it. You can just… I’ll be s-so good, Kit. Please.” Apparently Nathan wasn’t above begging when pushed towards frustration like this, his body already warmed up enough to ache for it. 

He felt Kit’s huffing laugh more than he heard it. Then the alpha’s hand was no longer cupping him over the jeans, but instead making quick work undoing the button and zipper. Nathan didn’t dare to feel relief yet; he knew his alpha too well to believe he’d stop his teasing so soon. 

“You saying Isac wasn’t good for me?” Kit asked devilishly, roughly pushing Nathan’s jeans and underwear down his hips with a one swift move. Nathan tried to shake his head in urgent denial, but quickly learned he couldn’t move that much. 

“N-no! I’m… No, Izzy’s good, t-too.” Nathan mewled, his cock bobbing up against his jumper covered belly, now that it was freed from the fabric. The air was cold on his damp skin, precome bubbling at the slit of his cock and slick slowly drooling down his inner thigh, revealing the mortifying depth of his enthusiasm. Kit was enjoying this, and himself, way too much. 

“He was,” Kit sighed, almost dreamily, and teasingly ran featherlight fingertips up the underside of Nathan’s cock. “Bred him so good, fuck, such a good hole.” Kit grinded into Nathan’s now bare arse, the move as dirty as the words dripping from his mouth. He still hadn’t bothered removing his joggers. 

“I’m… I’m t-too, my...” Nathan’s face was in flames, the arousing humiliation causing his cock and arse to leak like nothing else. It was terrible. Absolutely terrible. Too bad he somehow liked it so much he could probably come from just a couple of cleverly placed words from Kit. Or the words the alpha made Nathan speak out loud. 

“Yeah?” Kit urged, playing with the sensitive head of his cock. His fingertips were so gentle, his voice even, and the touch barely there. If Nathan hadn’t already felt the beginnings of the alpha’s knot pressing against his bum cheek, he would’ve thought he was the only one affected by this torture. “Your hole is good too, hm? Think you can milk my knot like Iz? He grips _so_ tight, Nathan. _Fuck_ , the way he locks down on the head...” 

Nathan whined at the words, the sound long and broken. Kit moved his hand and curled a fist over the head of Nathan’s cock, tight, tighter. It was so familiar, so much like what he sometimes did on his own. In secret. It left Nathan gasping for breath, hips jerking but held in place by Kit’s hold.

“Yeah. Just like that,” the alpha breathed out, his voice finally starting to have a slight waver to it. Fuck, the front of his grey jogs must’ve long gone dark with Nathan’s slick. “Just sucks on it, like a tight little mouth.” He rubbed his palm over the head of Nathan’s throbbing hardness, keeping the hold tight and unrelenting against the hitch of his hips. “And it just keeps going, not stopping once it takes. Locks down hard to milk that knot in place. Think you can do that, too?” 

“Yes. Yes yes yes,” Nathan hissed out, so turned on it was hard to see, hard to focus. Somehow Kit was hitting into his secret spots with the way he was talking today. With the way he was keeping the overly sensitive head of Nathan’s cock sucked into the tightness of his fist. He was missing the point of view Nathan saw himself in, in his own head and in his fantasies, but the crude description of it was causing his balls to draw up. “C-can- Can, please, Kit, I...” 

Nathan felt the final layer of fabric being pulled down from between their bodies, and he automatically clenched down around nothing, more slick drooling out. “Yeah? You want to work my cock too? See if there’s something left for you after I’ve already knotted Isac? Kept him on it for a while too, gave him enough loads to have him still dripping in the morning.”

Overwhelmed wetness was starting to burn the corners of Nathan’s eyes. He vaguely awknowledged that Kit was just really riling him up, purposefully playing into his frustration, but his keyed up omega brain was only worrying about getting that knot. And that omega brain was usually also what had Nathan saying the most mortifying things out loud, the ones he would regret after cooling down. 

“W-want it,” Nathan gasped, pulse loud in his ears and his tongue feeling too heavy in his mouth. “I-I… I’ll take what’s l-left, alpha. Please, want to… I can t-take it, I’ll make it g-good. _Kit._ You- can,” Nathan felt hot tears fall over his overheated cheeks, mortified, and yet his mouth was still running, “Can b-breed me, I’ll m-make it good for- for you, Kit. I’ll be good, please-” 

“Okay, okay, sh,” Kit cooed roughly, finally pulling back far enough to give Nathan more space to draw air into his lungs. His hand left the sensitive head of Nathan’s almost painfully hard cock, a desperate whine escaping Nathan’s lips at the loss. “I know, love. You’re always so good for me. C’mon.” 

Nathan panted, eagerly pulling big gulps of air in, only to have his senses filled with the scent of their mixed arousal. He felt Kit’s erection between his slicked cheeks, hot and heavy, nudging against his greedy and arousal-swollen hole with every other shift of Kit’s hips. 

“Good boy, good love,” Kit hummed into the sweat dampened hair behind Nathan’s ear. His other arm was still around Nathan’s belly, snuggly tucked under his heaving ribs, keeping him up and steady. “Look at you, so wet for it. Got you all excited, huh?” Nathan could only nod against the tear and spit wet door, eyes clenched shut, hoping that not seeing a thing would somehow reign in his shame-tinted desperation. It didn’t stop him from feeling how the head of Kit’s cock caught on his rim. “Yeah. A bit too worked up? Can’t give it to you if you forget to breathe. Don’t want to hurt you, omega.” 

“I’ll remember, won’t hurt me,” Nathan promised, words still slurring, but not stuttering now that some of the alpha’s weight was off of his back. Kit kissed Nathan’s tear-messed cheek and down to his slack mouth.   

Nathan shifted his weight onto his toes, distantly noting how he was still wearing his shoes. Jeans and underwear were bunched up around his ankles, stopping him from widening his stance. He arched his back instead, whining when he wasn’t able to grip on Kit properly. The arsehole alpha just kept slowly rutting in between his cheeks, the smug bastard. It was torturous, and Kit just kept kissing Nathan’s mouth, his cheek, his neck...

It took a while, but once Nathan’s breathing was less gasping and more proper intakes of air, he felt Kit finally press a hand between their bodies. 

The alpha’s cock must’ve been more than just slicked up with the way he had been teasing it over Nathan’s sopping hole. Kit still ran his fingers down to Nathan’s pulled-tight balls, gathering more of the clear lubricant.

“Kit, please, ’s enough.” Nathan squirmed, turning to look over his shoulder. Their eyes met for the first time since Nathan had left for uni in the morning. 

It was burning hot, the way the alpha was watching him. Eyes low and dark, heavy lidded, and intensely focused on him through the fanning of his long lashes. There was a pink flush sitting high on Kit’s cheekbones, and his bowed lips looked bitten raw. Everything that hadn’t shown in his voice was clearly visible on his heated features. 

“Fuck, Nat,” Kit breathed out, strain furrowing his brows, beads of sweat gathered on his temples. His black hair, gradually buzzed at the sides and evenly growing into a longer, curly mess on top, drooped over his forehead. It was unstyled and sweat-damp, sticking to his skin.

The alpha was finally pressing in, the slide easy with how stupidly turned on and wet Nathan really had managed to get. “Been waiting for you to come home for forever.” The words were spoken against Nathan’s jumper covered shoulder, low and husky. “No one wanted to go to bed before you got back. Always worrying ‘bout you.”        

Nathan could only press his temple harder against the door, fingers of one hand trying to claw into it too. His other hand clamped tight around the forearm holding him up from his middle. It was always a challenge for his body to get used to the sensation of either one of his alphas first entering him. 

“That’s it,” Kit sighed, openly pleased now that he had Nathan where he wanted him. Trapped against the door, trapped on his cock, and waiting for a knot. “Yeah. I- I said I’d stay up waiting for you, told Liam and Izzy to go to bed.” The stretch was too good, causing Nathan’s thighs to tremble and his neglected cock blurt some more precome down along the shaft. 

“Fuck, we tired Isac out so bad,” Kit said with a breathless laugh, hips nudging fully against Nathan now, curling under to hug into him proper. Nathan whimpered, couldn’t really do much else, completely under Kit’s mercy on this. His balls were seriously starting to ache, pulling up so high against his body, ready to shoot. Nathan briefly wished for that tight hold to come back and torture the head of his cock again. It wasn’t really a priority anymore though, his omegan drive to catch on his alpha’s knot overriding everything else. 

It wouldn’t take much. Nathan felt like he had been ready from the second Kit ambushed him.    

“S-should I wake Liam, then?” Nathan gritted out through his teeth, already clenching around the thickness Kit was filling him with. “Or are you going to get to it?” 

“There he is,” Kit said, sharp grin obvious from his voice. He pulled his hips back far enough that Nathan instinctually started to follow after him, unwilling to be left empty again. He didn’t have to worry about that, as Kit quickly fucked forward, grinding in deep, only pulling back to repeat.     

“Ah,” Nathan managed to gasp in place of a cheeky comeback. Not that he remembered where the conversation had been, nor did he care. He was finally getting it good, the alpha’s hips smacking into the back of his thighs and cheeks, almost stinging with the force. “K-Kit! Fuck!” 

“Yeah, can feel how bad you need it. Could smell it on you… Fucking tight, so good,” Kit growled, voice wet and harsh. He hoisted Nathan slightly away from the door, just enough to press his shoulders down lower and his arse up, hips never stopping the pistoning. “Gonna fill you up so nice.” 

“Want it, want- Want your knot, Kit,” Nathan’s out of control mouth urged, his body feeling almost feverish as the alpha worked him. He felt the bulge of the knot nudging his rim each time Kit pulled back from his body. The stretch was divine, his hole trying to clutch on the swelling of it, to keep it inside. Nathan’s hips pushed back mindlessly, trying to follow every time the knot was pulled from his clenching hold.     

“I know, fuck- I’ll give it to you.” With the words Nathan was pressed back flush against the door, except this time Kit followed him with his whole body, grinding in deep. The alpha’s hips cradled his, curling under and up, forcing Nathan on his toes with the strength of the move. Kit breathed hotly into Nathan’s jumper covered shoulder, working his hips in without pulling back, rutting deeper and deeper. Nathan whined, body shaking, his straining cock trapped against the coolness of the door. “Gonna grab on me then, huh? Get a good hold so I can’t pull out?” Kit grunted, undulating his hips, knowing exactly how to work an omega’s body into locking down on him. “Yeah, you want that seed so bad. Fuck, _ah_! I’ll breed you full and keep you on my knot- Gonna have both my omegas wet with me, yeah?”

Nathan whimpered, desperately squirming now, body confused if it wanted to get away from the sensation or closer to it. The way the head of Kit’s cock was pressing into him, deep inside, was quickly getting overwhelmingly good. It always did. 

“T-there, _ah_ , Kit!” Nathan twisted, shoulder blades bunching together as his back arched. He could feel the way his body was sucking Kit in, mouthing at the head of his cock where it was buried deep, waiting for the lock. “In me, in-” 

“There it is,” Kit hissed sharply, feeling the moment Nathan’s body accepted the breeding and swallowed the sensitive head of the alpha’s cock, clenching down tight on it. “Fuck! There you go, Nat. _Natty_ , c’mon, love.”  

Kit was panting now, hips hitching as Nathan’s body pulled at his cock, milking it with full bodied contractions. With each suctioning pull Nathan could feel the knot starting to swell where it had lodged when Kit caught in deep. Snuggly trapped inside of him, stretching out to lock them proper, and to trap the seed in once Nathan’s body worked the orgasm out of Kit. 

“L-love, fucking perfect,” Kit gritted out, hips still working, almost there. “Such a perfect hole, sucking so- so good, Natty. Gonna breed you right up, ‘m stuck right where you wanted, yeah? Gonna fill you up nice ‘n deep.” 

Nathan could hear the messy words falling from his alpha’s lips, but he was so lost to his own pleasure he could barely comprehend anything. The inner locking was so sensitive; stretched around the head of Kit’s cock, clenched right under the fat crown to trap it in. Nathan felt the way his body sucked and pulled at the alpha’s length, squeezing down hard on the sensitive tip, almost forceful with the way it was pleading for the alpha’s seed. His omegan instinct didn’t care he wasn’t in heat, or that the seed couldn’t take through the contraception he was on. The instinct was always there, trying to get him pumped full.   

The press of Kit’s hips against Nathan’s was so insistent that he was flush against the door, on the tips of his toes, again left struggling for air from the intensity of it. The moment the knot finally expanded all the way to it’s full size, was also when Nathan’s cock jerked, shooting up the door, messing all over his belly and Kit’ arm. 

“Ah, _fuck_ , Nathan,” Kit said, voice thin with strained pleasure, hips following when Nathan’s hitched. The locking always felt tight, secure, but the fit of it was almost too much. Nathan was quickly getting more overwhelmed than he already had been, being stretched around Kit so vulnerably, so sensitive.

He could feel the come being worked into him, Kit’s cock jerking even with the way it was double-trapped in tight. The knot was hot and swollen, sitting heavy against Nathan’s twitching rim, pulsing as the alpha emptied his load. The head of the alpha’s cock was securely locked in place, forcing the seed deep.  

Nathan whined, squirming on the knot and the locking, shuffling his feet the best he could, yet unable to relieve the _toogoodtoomuchtoogood_. His own cock hadn’t gone soft at all, and it probably wouldn’t until the engorged crown of Kit’s was released from the hungry suction of the inner lock. It was always almost too much, the sensitivity of the inner ring bordering painful the longer it worked around a cock. 

“Sh, Nat,” Kit crooned, pulling his arm from around Nathan’s trembling stomach to pet along his tensed sides with both hands. “Taking it so well, pet. Sh, c’mon, settle a bit.” The alpha’s words were followed by palms gripping Nathan’s quivering hips, forcing them to still and just take it. 

“Ah, Kit, _alpha_! Ah ah ah!” Nathan cried out, clenching down hard against the unforgiving constant pressure. He couldn’t even prepare himself before his insides cramped with the white hot pleasure. His cock jerked almost painfully, shooting hard again, but it had nothing on how the inner stimulation finally reached its peak.  

The pleasure exploded, washing over his whole body. 

- 

“Poor thing,” Liam’s soft voice rumbled against his throat. Warm. He was warm, and floaty, and feeling sweet. “Couldn’t wait to get him somewhere comfortable before getting your dick wet, could you?” 

There was a quiet snort, another body against his side, amused, _safe_. “Nope. You’d have done it right there, too, Li. I swear, I barely teased him and he was already dripping all over me.” Kit’s scruff was familiar, rubbing against his bare chest, leaving tingles. “Got you all wild on me, didn’t I, Nat...”                                             

“Kit,” Nathan muttered in reply, arching his back when sure hands rubbed up and down his skin, massaging into his sore muscles. He was starting to recognize the softness of the bed beneath him, wrapped into the warmth of his alphas’, his omega’s scent somewhere right behind Liam.    

“Hey, love,” Kit said, kissing along his ribs. Liam’s nose was tucked under Nathan’s ear, breathing in the content, sated omegan scent of him. “How are you feeling?” 

Nathan had to clear his throat a couple of times to speak. His voice was rough, too used. He powered on, words coming out scratchy, but snarky enough for his current state; “Like I got hit by some egoistic alpha when trying to go home and get some sleep.” 

Liam giggled, the gust of air against Nathan’s neck tickling. 

Kit just hummed, clearly pleased with himself, and kissed Nathan’s chest. “Not too sore though?” 

“I hope your dick is sore,” Nathan mumbled, teetering on the edge of sleep, content and exhausted, and vaguely wondering if that really was something that happened. 

If it would really be sore after being held in an omega’s vice like hold for so long, pulled and tugged until everything was milked out. He shivered at the thought, muscles aching with it. Aching with the distant craving he was too tired to deal with now.   

“Sounds like he’s fine,” Liam’s voice said from somewhere between sleep and awake. “But next time you hold off until you’re in bed, Kit.”

“No problem.” Kit’s yawn drew Nathan deeper into the dreamworld. “‘m already in bed and wouldn’t mind another go in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we want to read more of this? Lemme know. x
> 
> -
> 
> https://coldercreation.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat can't seem to get it out of his system. The boys know something's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would ya look at that? Another one!

Nathan blinked his eyes open, drowsy and disoriented, brows furrowed sleepily. The bedroom was already bright with soft morning rays, and he had a warm body snuggled along his left side, sleeping breaths puffing against his lower ribs.

It quickly became clear what had woken him. The bed shifted again and the soft mewl that followed instantly tugged at Nathan’s groin.

“Sh, babe,” Liam’s sleepy drawl hushed, and Nathan quietly reached up to pull at the duvet blocking his view. “Don’t wanna wake them up, they had a long night.”

Nathan swallowed, feeling a lot more awake now as the mattress dipped, Isac whimpering against the pillows. There was no way Nathan could stop himself from chubbing up at the sound. Or the scent. Or the sight of them…

Nathan had slept curled up in the middle of the king sized bed and was now in the perfect spot to spy on how Isac got cornered into the headboard by Liam’s deep, grinding hips. The omega was hugging a pillow to his chest with one hand, his other propped against the head of the bed to push back from it.

Nathan had to stifle a whine of his own, quickly getting worked up by the sight of their omega laid out so nice and gorgeous. Isac’s pink mouth was slack and wet where he was panting against the pillow, Liam’s toned body settled over his. And Nathan could see _everything._

The angle couldn’t have been more perfect, and Nathan’s eyes were keen as he tracked how Liam’s thickness was stretching Isac’s poor hole. He could see how tightly drawn up the omega’s balls already were, appearing to view whenever Liam’s heavier sack moved up with his hips. Isac’s cock was just barely reaching to rub against the mattress, wetness weeping from the tip and dampening the sheets.

“Fuck, you’re still so loose from last night,” Liam grunted, his voice muffled as he spoke against Isac’s sunkissed neck, hips working steadily. “You love it when we leave you messy and full, hm?”

Nathan saw Isac’s toes curl, the small omega’s back arching against Liam.

He couldn’t help it, his hips easily finding a rutting rhythm against the duvet in between his legs, fresh slick and come from the night before starting to messily dampen the space in between his clenching cheeks.

“Y-yeah, yeah. Feels so good, always want to be- _ah!_ Wanna be filled up and keep it in.” Isac was squirming, knuckles white as he held onto the pillow and his light brown hair getting mussed by the way it kept rubbing against it. Nathan had to swallow down, his mouth salivating too eagerly. He was hot all over, watching Liam’s balls clench as he worked the beginnings of his knot inside the omega’s tight opening. It popped right back out past the pink, stretched rim, the alpha pulling his hips just to grind back in. “Love it when you fuck into Kit’s mess, into b-both of yours...”

Fuck, Isac always had a mouth on him - an adorably pouty one at that - and he was rivaling he alphas’ every chance he got. It was so hot, the way the words just urged Liam on. The omega unabashed and unapologetic in a way Nathan always struggled to be, even in the heat of the moment.  

“Yeah, we got you so good yesterday,” Liam rambled, a growly note to his low voice. His growing knot popped out again, an obscene squelching sound accompanying it. A mix of slick and come was steadily leaking from Isac as Liam worked his dick right back in. Nathan could tell they had gotten him good, too, and the thought of that just tugged on his balls more insistently.

“Gonna fill me up again, alpha?” Isac asked, teasing, and Nathan shifted his hips against the duvet, watching how the pink opening stretched to allow the fattening knot in. “C’mon, want you deep in me. W-want it so bad. Gonna put your thick load in me, hm? G-gonna empty those big balls, alpha?”

Liam grunted, clearly getting worked up by the filthy words. Isac knew exactly what to say to have him rutting almost erratically, Liam’s usually sweet nature getting pushed aside by the overwhelming urge to breed the omega. His fair skin was flushing right down his chest and back, his tight sack a darker shade of red. Nathan couldn’t see if the colour reached further; the alpha finally done torturing the omega with his knot, and settling his hips down, undulating against Isac’s.      

Nathan bit down on his bottom lip, hard, and he finally gave in to the urge to sneak a hand in between his legs. The duvet he had been rutting against was damp with precome, but Nathan ignored the feel of it against his knuckles as he wrapped a fist around his head.

He couldn’t help the cut off little whine that escaped from him, the squeeze of his own hand too good. The way Liam was working his hips into Isac _too_ good.

Nathan bit down on the sheets, face hot and forearm straining as he refused to let go of his prick, his hips hitching at the sensitivity. He kept his eyes strained to where his mates were connected, watched as Isac squirmed on Liam’s cock, the omega’s own standing stiff and wet under him.

“Li, Li, _ngh_! Please!” Isac mewled, back arching more than could’ve been comfortable, and Nathan bit down harder into the fabric in his mouth. His thighs were shaking, hips stuttering to move away from his fist, only to be forced back in place by the sheer force of Nathan’s desire to copy what was happening in front of him.  

“You can take it, babe. Feel so good around me. Yeah, c’mon,” Liam panted against the slight omega’s shoulders. The alpha’s blond hair pooled there like a thick halo, the wavy strands glowing in the morning light. Nathan watched him reach an arm under Isac’s belly and then curl his palm around the weeping cock, fingers pressing behind the tight set of balls. “Let me in, omega. Gonna- gonna get you so full.”

Nathan tried not to blink, not wanting to miss a second of when Isac would catch and lock down. The omega’s whimpers were getting more and more desperate, and the heavy set of Liam’s balls started to nudge up higher. Nathan’s jaws were aching from biting so hard, trying to stay quiet and not to disturb. His thighs were slippery with slick, and he could feel the way the slit of his cock tried to mouth against the unyielding prison of his palm.

Liam’s shoulders tensed then, muscles rippling, and his hips fucked in hard enough to shift the couple up the bed. “That’s it, f-fuck. _There_ , all the way- shit.” The alpha’s balls pulled up high, his taint clenching, and then clenching again, and again, and again.

Nathan whimpered, watching wide eyed and overwhelmed, fist tensing around the head of his cock, his hole trying to clamp down on nothing. Nathan squirmed, watching his alpha empty himself into the whining omega’s willing hole, locked in, and his knot and cock milked by the strong inner muscles.

Nathan’s own sterile seed spilled out from between his tight fingers, the orgasm almost feeling like it was punched out of him.

He blinked his eyes back open when he heard Isac huff, his head hazy, and feeling unsure of how much time had passed.

The omega was still trapped under Liam, fingers tight around the pillow. Liam was lazily humping his hips against Isac’s arse, a content and sated hum rumbling from his sweat slicked chest.

“Move, Liam,” Isac huffed again, complaining. His cheeks were red, eyes wet, and his short fringe damp where it was sticking to his temples and forehead. “You’re squishing me.”     

Liam swayed his hips, clearly feeling smug and enjoying the tie he was stuck in. No doubt about it, based on the way his balls kept clenching every now and then, working more seed into the omega.

“Think I like you under me like this,” Liam teased, voice shot and rough. The alpha spread his knees a bit, hips hugging and cradling Isac’s, more, deeper. “Hanging on my knot, your greedy hole working it even though you complain.”  

Isac grunted at the deeper angle, legs shifting to accommodate the alpha’s weight. “No one would believe what a filthy mouth you have if I told them.” Liam giggled at Isac’s petulant words, easy and relaxed. “They’d be shocked; no way the angelic, sweet alpha Liam would ever speak like that. Never.”

“You like it,” Liam grinned, kissing along Isac’s shoulders, the deep set of his dimples visible even from where Nathan was still trying to catch his breath.

“And _you_ really liked watching that, huh?” Kit’s voice rumbled suddenly, startling Nathan. He’d been completely unaware of the alpha waking up. Unaware someone had been paying attention... Nathan rolled to his side, looking back over his shoulder.

He was met with a drowsily heated look that caused Nathan to scrunch up his nose, hiding his quiet, embarrassed reaction. He quickly dropped his eyes to the alpha’s naked, tattooed chest, and was about to turn around, when a palm curled over his hip bone to stop him.

A curious but sure hand swept in between Nathan’s legs, between his cheeks, and over his slick wet hole.

“Fuck, Natty.” Kit whined roughly at the amount of slick he found, “Are you going into heat? S’not supposed to be for another couple of months.”

Nathan feebly kicked at him, only to get trapped under a heavy leg. He growled a little but quickly found himself pushing into that inquiring touch. Apparently, although he was already sated by his orgasm, his body was more than happy to welcome Kit’s nimble, thick fingers as they played with his hole.

“Could smell you get all wet forever ago,” Isac sighed, Liam finally rolling them to their side, snuggly pressed together as they cooled down and waited for the lock to break. It was easy to tell from Isac’s voice that he was still well caught on the tie, the hitch in his breath obvious. “You wouldn’t know subtle even if it hit you in the face, wee peeping Tom.”

Liam bit down on the slight omega’s shoulder, reprimanding intent loud and clear. Nathan’s face flushed bright red at the teasing words. The colour only deepened at the sleepy way Kit shifted, slotting in between his legs, and started to feed his morning erection inside him.

“What?” Isac protested, keenly watching as the drowsy alpha took Nathan on his back. Flustered, but already arching into it, Nathan was acutely aware how his earlier sneaky orgasm was just barely starting to dry on his belly, the evidence now visible for everyone to see. “It’s hot, innit? It’s like he can’t help himself, sometimes.”

\-  

Nathan’s arse smarted no matter how he tried to position himself on the wobbly cafeteria chair.

He liked it though, liked the reminder. Embarrassingly enough that made it easier for him to make it through the day without seeing his pack. Call him a sap, but that’s how it was.

It _was_ a bit of a distraction. Nathan had meant to go over his notes during the lunch break, preferring to refresh his memory before each lecture. It turned out to be slightly challenging, however, his mind clearly much rather revelling on the memory of the past weekend. They had gotten quite busy, thoroughly enjoying the rare occurance of all four of them having a couple of days free at the same time.

Half of his break already gone and he had done nothing but daydream...   

A tray packed with food slammed loudly on the table in front of him. It spooked Nathan right out of his thoughts, causing him to jolt, blinking hard.

“Pay attention, fuckface,” Isac said happily, too loud even for a busy cafeteria. He curled an arm behind Nathan’s neck before leaning in to press a smooth cheek against his. He roughly scented the side of Nathan’s face, the gesture an obnoxious nuisance rather than a proper greeting.

Nathan scrunched his nose up, pulling back to get out of the omega’s headlock.

“Why are you here, Iz?” he complained, with some effort managing to pop his head away from Isac’s armpit. His hair was a complete mess now, more than usual, and Isac just grinned at him when he glared.

The small omega danced away from Nathan’s threateningly flicking fingers, and he took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

“Why is _anyone_ at university?” Isac pretended to ponder, and Nathan resisted rolling his eyes. Instead he tried to pet his hair down, combing at the wild strands to tame them back behind his ears and flatter over his forehead. Isac watched him, feet rudely propped on the seat of his chair, knees tucked up high.

“You don’t go here,” Nathan reminded him. He gave up on his hair with a sigh, and looked down. The tray Isac had frightened him to death with held a solid lunch; fruit and a packaged salad from the lunch-line, and an overly stuffed baguette inside a Pret wrapping.

“What do you mean?” Isac said with a gasp. His compact frame was swallowed by an oversized black sweater, nicked from Kit or Liam, and it made the grey of his eyes appear paler. He blinked innocently, but then reached over the table to fix Nathan’s fringe for him. “I’ve been to all my lectures today, like a good boy. I did all that for nothing?”

“You’re so full of shit,” Nathan said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The older omega had graduated two years ago already, a proud First stamped on his degree, and probably half of the university weeping for his departure. Both in relief and in genuine sadness to see him go.

Nathan couldn’t stop his eyes from slipping shut, subtly leaning against the gentle fingers massaging his temples and scalp.

“Oi,” Isac rebutted lazily, tugging on a tuft of hair before neatly tucking it behind Nathan’s ear. He then sat back on his seat, critically eyeing Nathan up and down. “Anyway. The fuck’s up with you?”

Nathan lifted his brows in silent question. Confused, but not getting too invested. This was Isac, after all. There was no way of telling what he was up to, half the time.       

“Wanna share why you’re suddenly popping a stiffy left and right?” Isac asked, unnecessarily loud, his teeth flashing white and the smile sharp. “Slicked up more trousers than a presenting pup, just yesterday alone.”

“ _Oh my f-_ Shut up!” Nathan hissed hastily, glancing around to see if someone had heard. He kicked at the legs of Isac’s chair, dark blush blooming onto his cheeks. “The hell is wrong with you!?”

“Awh, c’mon darlin’,” Isac pouted, deceitfully using his round eyes to look all doelike and sweet, “‘m just curious, is all.”

“No,” Nathan said, cautious, but also stern, “You’re plotting. Stop it.”

Isac huffed, petulantly dropping his demure act. He leaned against his raised knees, and nodded at the food.

“If you tell me, I won’t tell Liam you almost skipped lunch again,” he said, tone openly calculating. Nathan tried to stop himself, but couldn’t help but breathe out a chuckle, instantly covering it with the back of his palm.

“Really?” he asked, eyes squinting with amusement, “Blackmail?”

Isac shrugged, looking pleased with himself for making Nathan laugh. “If it works.”

“Don’t think it does, sorry,” Nathan smirked, shaking his head. He’d rather take Liam in his full-on mother hen mode, any day, over the other option.

“Fine, don’t tell me then. I’ll figure it out meself,” Isac announced, gracefully getting up from his chair and rounding the table. He plopped down heavily to sit on Nathan’s lap instead, arms looping behind his neck. “I was going to rat you out to Liam either way.”

“Of course you were,” Nathan agreed easily, stupidly fond of the menace always trying to poke into his business. He leaned in to rub his nose against Isac’s.

That was clearly an open invitation to turn the sweet touch into a wholly inappropriate and dirty kiss. Nathan should’ve known to expect that from Isac, but he got caught off guard. At least that’s what he would defend himself with, if any of his course mates tried to tease him about getting it on with his pack omega, in the middle of the packed cafeteria, out of all places.   

“Hm...” Isac smiled against Nathan’s bitten mouth, smoothing his dark hair back with soft fingers. The omega knew full well how to be sweet, and he was good at it. As long as it fit into his agenda, of course. Isac leaned back, leaving Nathan to blink his eyes open, breathing hard. “You’re late, by the way.”

“What?” Nathan asked, staring dumbly. He struggled to keep his gaze on the clever eyes watching him, attention eager to droop back down onto the lips he wanted against his. The lips that slowly stretched into a self-satisfied smile.      

“Your lecture just started,” Isac clarified, content as ever to cause chaos. It took a second for the information to sink in, and then Nathan’s brain finally jump started.

“Ah, fuck,” he whined.

Nathan grabbed onto Isac’s sides and quite easily lifted him up from his lap. He snatched his backpack from the seat next to him, rushing to throw all the food from the tray into it. He patted down his pockets to make sure he still had his phone and keys on him, and then stood up, swinging the bag strap over his shoulder.      

“I’ll see you at home, yeah?” Nathan asked rushedly, tipping his chin down low to pull Isac into a short parting kiss.

“Uh-huh,” Isac agreed, leaning onto his toes to sneak a bite on Nathan’s bottom lip. “Go on then. Don’t wanna end up skipping lunch _and_ missing class.”

“Fuck off,” Nathan huffed fondly, and then pressed yet another chaste kiss on Isac’s pouting mouth, despite already being late. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

A few moments later Nathan jogged into the lecture hall, out of breath and flushed from exertion, only to find out that he still had another ten minutes to spare.

\-  

It was normal for pack-bonded omegas to be affectionate with each other, in private and in public. In all honesty, they probably shouldn’t be in a pack-bond if they weren’t close like that.

Sure, some very traditionalist groups still rallied for that quiet and pure omega type; to have them always be _respectful_ , _respectable,_ and _behave_ outside the home. Inside of it, too. None of this open and relaxed attitude and affection most societies now allowed, and even cherished. Many thought it was sweet when pack omegas interacted with each other, it was thought to be a good sign of a healthy pack dynamic.

Nathan agreed with that, fully content with how the four of them fit together. Sometimes he did, however, wish that Isac would be just a tad less merciless with his methods to fluster Nathan. There had been some comments from the unbonded alphas in his lecture group, the little show Isac had put on in the cafeteria understandably having piqued some interest.

He didn’t really mind, and the alphas genuinely had been just teasing, not lewd or gross about it. But Nathan strongly suspected that there was a sturdy group of people in the world who really enjoyed themselves some proper omega on omega action. Well. Nathan tried to think words like “suspected” and “maybe there are some people”, because he couldn’t let himself slip and slide down that road.

It was- bit of a fetish. Probably. And Nathan was really not comfortable admitting that to himself.

It made him feel- squirmy? Unsettled? Naughty? Yeah, maybe that was it... It felt _naughty_. And hell, even naughty was such a horrible word, somehow too playful or childish. Or both.

It kind of described the feeling though; the shameful eagerness he carried with him, knowing it was embarrassing and more than a little pathetic. He sometimes tried to think why an alpha would get off on it, but it was hard to see their side without asking from an actual source. Also, he didn’t really even know why _he_ got so worked up by it, so...               

Maybe they liked the open desperation? The way it could never lead to anything yet how insistent the impulse could still get, despite the reality of the omega biology. That’s the main thing Nathan could come up with, whenever he managed to think about it properly, without ‘popping a stiffy’, like Isac had put it.

Omegas usually weren’t as keen on their own cocks. Touching them felt amazing but playing with their sensitive hole was generally just way better. Nathan knew some omegas barely bothered touching theirs. Not turned off by it! Just knowing they’d come either way if stimulated right on the inside. And that was always much more intense, much better.

They didn’t have a knot, and that probably paid a big part on why omegas weren’t as led by their cocks as alphas. An alpha’s knot made it way more sensitive for them, all that tension and blood getting trapped on their cock until the knot deflated.

Nathan could only imagine how good it was for them, fully aware of how ruthlessly his body clamped and worked on his alphas when they locked. He recognised the way Liam whined high in his throat, unable to ever completely still his hips. Kit shifted about on his feet, like it was just too much and he really had to work on not pulling away from the overstimulation. Not that he could, once the knot settled and the inner lock was clamped in place. Not without hurting both of them.

Nathan sighed, looking down to his lap where his jeans were doing next to nothing to conceal his straining bulge.

He briefly considered just getting off there on couch, his pack still all out for the day and not there to give him a hand. However, before he had time to consider his next move, the front door swung open with an unnecessary amount of strength. It collided against the wall with a loud bang, causing Nathan to look up.

He quickly pulled a couch pillow over his lap to hide his erection. Which was pretty unnecessary, considering it was just Liam storming in. Liam, who really wouldn't care and, more importantly, would be able to scent it either way.

Not that the alpha was paying any attention.

Liam chucked his gym bag on the floor, jaw tensed, and even the permanently visible dimples on his cheeks somehow managed to look pissed off. His gentle waves had twisted into tighter ringlets by his temples and behind his ears, damp with sweat, some of the blond strands slightly clumped together.

Nathan breathed in the musky scent that was pouring from him, the aftermath of exercise mixed with something that had an unsettled undercurrent. Very alpha, much testosterone.   

If he hadn’t been fully hard before, he definitely was now.

“Well hello to you, too,” Nathan said, quirking an eyebrow at the seething alpha. It was very unusual from Liam, the man one of the calmest and most level headed people Nathan had ever met. “Alright?”

Liam frowned at him, jaws working. He was wearing loose shorts from the football practise, sweaty team shirt sticking to his broad shoulders and chest.

“Thompson in such a fucking prick!” Liam bit out, the words growled and explosive. Nathan had no idea who that was.

“Okay?” he said slowly, watching the alpha stalk closer, the frustration filled scent thickening deliciously the closer he got.

Then Liam was off to a heated rant, growling about an arsehole team mate who had clearly done something unforgivable. And… Nathan kind of stopped listening after a few short moments? Even though it wasn’t very nice of him.

But come on... It was very quickly obvious that nothing serious had happened, and once that settled in, Nathan’s mind was easily distracted by those bulging, sweat-salted biceps. Yeah, maybe he was a bit easy, too.     

Nathan’s omega instinctually wanted to ease the tension, no matter who it was directed at. It was so startlingly unusual for Liam to get so keyed up, ever the gentle giant, sweet and cherubic. Maybe someone at the footy practice had been nearing their rut, setting the others’ aggressions high too?

It was also _fucking hot_. The fact that there was an obvious half-chub tenting Liam’s shorts was making Nathan’s mouth water.

Maybe it was a subconscious reaction to the omega’s arousal lingering in the hall and the living room, or maybe the pent-up adrenaline alone was enough to have him plump up. There was always that primal instinct to posture at other alphas; to intimidate and to look virile biologically hardwired into them since the beginning of time. The fact that people nowadays wore clothes, and complained about indecency, didn’t stop the natural reactions. A proudly standing cock was a good indication of a healthy adult alpha, signalling that they were of breeding age and would fight for that right.

Obviously society had now reached a more civilized age than that, alphas no longer publicly fighting for every piece of omegan arse. Well, at least not in the same, animalistically unhinged way that it had been done in the primitive times. There were laws now, and self-restraint. Overt violence and aggression was seen as more of a weakness, taking away from clever wit, compassion, and rational sense.

Nonetheless, it was pretty damn hot to see the hint of that natural reaction course through Liam.        

Nathan made an easy decision to move, getting up to lean over the arm of the couch, arse up. He looked up over the back of the seats at Liam.

The alpha paused mid-rant, mouth snapping shut.

“What?” he asked, eyes glued on the presented omega. The flimsy leg of his footy shorts was lifting up, and Nathan could already peek the glistening red head of Liam’s cock.

“You’re angry. C’mon,” Nathan said, and then huffed when Liam just stared. He wiggled his hips, arching his back, and tried to make it obvious for the clearly dumbstruck alpha, still reeling with anger over something silly. Reaching back with one arm Nathan tugged his jeans open, eyes lingering on the obscene way Liam’s shorts tried to contain his erection. Nathan was _obviously_ doing this just to let the alpha blow off some steam… To keep the home and the pack calm, stable. _Completely_ selfless, he was. “Fuck. It. Out.”

“Fuck, pet...” Liam snapped into action, stepping closer, big open palm reaching out towards Nathan, but not quite touching. “You sure?”

“Yes.” Nathan resisted rolling his eyes, by now well aware that the stumbling alphas sometimes needed things spelled out for them. _It’s hard to use a brain when it’s temporarily trapped on a cock_ , Isac always bullied them.  

It didn’t take Liam long to be on him, _in_ him, a good rhythm going and fingers pressing bruises into Nathan’s hips. Nathan could feel the frustration in the harsh thrusts, could feel it in the reckless way the alpha slammed into him.

It really didn’t take much before Liam was shooting his load, almost lifting Nathan’s feet off the floor with the way he instinctively grinded it in. The knot wouldn’t fully pop from such a short fuck, Nathan’s inner locking nowhere near stimulated enough to accept a proper breeding. That hadn’t been the point anyway. It still felt good, having his alpha curled around him, pressing in deep, smelling of workout sweat, fading anger, and relief.  

With a truly horrible timing, the front door clicked open a second time, causing Nathan to twitch, trying to turn.

Liam, however, just fucked his slowly softening cock deeper, not caring that they were the first thing people would see when coming in the front door. The possessive, show-off way he did it, was as uncharacteristic as his anger, yet again Nathan couldn’t help but find it terribly arousing. He just loved it when Liam turned from his teddy bear self into a dominating knothead, the contrast so striking.    

“What the hell, Li,” Nathan gasped, arching into the alpha, despite the fact that he was trying to be annoyed at the recklessness. Kit’s scent had reached Nathan’s nose too by then, but how was he supposed to know who it was just from the click of the door? He could’ve brought guests! “You’re such an arsehole.”  

“I think I agree,” Kit said, and, by the sound of it, smacked at Liam’s still lazily rutting bum. “I take it footy went well?”

Nathan snorted into the couch cushion and Liam nipped at his shoulder for it, his favourite method of reprimanding the omegas.

“Footy went horribly, Kitty,” the blond alpha announced, kissing where he had just sucked a mark. Kit huffed at the nickname. “But-” Liam lifted up, pushing Nathan right back down when he tried to follow and straighten up as well, “-we’ve got one bloody brilliant cheerleader here.”

“Oh, do fuck off, Liam,” Nathan grunted, squirming as the alpha pulled out, a thick dollop of come instantly running down to his taint and balls. He tried to push up again, but Liam’s palm kept him face down right where he was.

“Want the sloppies?” he asked Kit, and Nathan felt a thumb spread his cheek to the side, for show. Nathan secretly rolled his eyes at his alphas, trying to ignore how his face was turning red with mortification. Fucking knotheads, honestly.

“Shit, yeah,” Kit said, voice already thick with want, worked up in the distinctive rowdy way only these alphas were able to make each other. “Love the sloppies. Fuck, that’s pretty.”

‘Pretty’ apparently meant the wet trail of slick and come trying to escape from Nathan’s clenching hole, before Kit chased it back in with his thumb.

Nathan felt Liam’s hand on his back disappear, and then it came back to assist spreading him out for Kit.

“I hate you both,” Nathan grumbled, unable to hide the way his cock jumped, just from knowing he was being looked at.

“Uh-huh,” Kit said distractedly, already settling against Nathan’s exposed hole. He easily guided his length in with Liam holding Nathan open for him, already having fucked the omega well open, too.

Kit groaned low in his throat as he pressed in flush against Nathan’s bum. Liam patted it once before letting go, leaving Kit to bury himself deep.

“I’m off to shower, then,” Liam said, sounding relaxed and sated now, a complete opposite to how he had been some ten minutes ago. Nathan could hear him snap the elastic of his footy shorts back in place, his own fingers curling tighter around the edge of the cushion. Kit’s hips were fucking into him good, Liam’s come getting worked out of his hole more with each urgent thrust. “Ta, love.”

Nathan was too busy whining into the seat of the couch to reply.    

-

Later that evening, once Liam had floated down from wherever the fuck the ridiculous alpha hormones had boosted him, Nathan, very predictably, found himself full-body hugged by an apologetic teddy bear.   

“Lime. How is this, in any way, punishing Nathan for skipping lunch?” Isac asked the blond, pinching his arm, and then failing to duck away when Kit scruffed him.

Kit manhandled the omega on the floor and onto his lap, a safe distance away from any body parts he could attempt to pinch. The alpha grinned down at his successful, although grumbling, catch, and happily messed the omega's short fringe so it broke apart from its styled structure. Isac relaxed into the touch easily enough, but frowned at Liam and Nathan, who were cuddled up on the couch.

“Seriously though, I’m worried,” Isac said, seriously. “Skipping lunch, almost missing class... I even heard he was making out with someone in the cafeteria.” Nathan directed a very slow blink at Isac, sighing inwardly when both alphas were suddenly looking at him. “Probably just a rumour. But hey, those start from somewhere.”

“Why are you always trying to get me in trouble, Iz?” Nathan asked, running a soft palm over Liam’s forearm. He pressed his nose into the fair alpha’s throat, thinking out calmness to lull the jealous tension from the man’s muscles.

“‘Cause you cry so pretty when you get your arse beat,” Isac replied, clearly as snootily as he could muster.

Kit seemed to catch on what was going on, and he hugged the pest into a tight embrace. “Were you bothering Nat at uni again?”

“What of it if I was?” Isac fired back, squirming in the hugging hold.

“Naughty,” Kit concluded with a nod. The word sparked something in Nathan too, it always did, nowadays. “Have you not been getting enough attention?”

“We’re not talking about me. We need to discuss how to punish the young’un.”

“We already tag teamed him, reckon we’re good,” Liam said, sounding sleepy. He confirmed that by hiding a yawn against the back of the couch, curling back close to Nathan, after. Considering the alpha’s bulk, he did a rather good job trying to fit himself under Nathan’s chin.  

“Boo,” Isac complained, yet he had his head tilted agreeably, allowing Kit’s mouth to explore his throat. “Unfair and neglectful! He gets two and a poor old me gets nothing?”

“You’ll sure be getting something, if you don’t calm down,” Liam rumbled, face hidden, and arms around Nathan’s back. He really was a sweet thing.

Nathan sighed contently, and rubbed his scent over Liam’s neck, kissing into his hair and over his ear.

Kit hummed in agreement, pressing his lips against Isac’s cheek. “D’you want to sit still for me?”

“Do you want to suck my dick?” Isac asked empathically.

Kit rolled his eyes, amusement crinkling the sides of them, “Alright, you’re done, then.”

With a practised hold he scruffed the omega again, easily flipping him onto his belly, over his own outstretched legs.

“You’re being a right nuisance, today,” Kit said, cutting off Isac’s insult by hooking two fingers under his tongue. The omega glared, but Nathan could see he was already sucking on them, the dark tattoos on Kit’s knuckles disappearing into his pink mouth. “Why can’t you just say you want to be held down a bit, instead of being a pain in the arse about it?”

It was all said in a rather conversational manner, considering that Kit had just pushed Isac’s tight jeans down with a smooth move, and was already petting in between the omega’s cheeks.

Nathan watched Kit tuck a couple of easy fingers past Isac’s rim, stuffing him enough to have him clench down on them.    

Sometimes Isac got a bit too rowdy, pestering everybody until someone just got enough of him. Usually it just meant he had some pent up energy and couldn’t figure out a good way to get rid of it. _Obviously_ unwilling to actually ask the others for something to relieve it.

In many ways the two omegas were very much alike. Both of them had a similar tendency to want things but for some reason refused to actually ask for them, for example. They had drastically contrasting energies, and personalities. Which was why a lot of things manifested differently on them, even if the root cause of their reactions was the same. Nathan and Isac balanced each other out well, though. Nathan calming the older omega down just by being in his presence, whereas Isac, at times, was able to help Nathan reach a higher, more open energy.

“You sure you’re ok?” Liam asked quietly from against his throat, apparently not yet asleep, unlike Nathan had assumed. He felt a kiss on the sensitive skin there, and then strong arms hugged him even closer.

Nathan turned his focus from where Kit was speaking quietly against Isac’s ear. The darker alpha clearly wasn’t expecting any answers based on the way he had kept the fingers of one hand in the omega’s mouth, while mock-knotting him with his other. Nathan threw a leg over Liam’s side, letting the sleepy alpha slot as close as he pleased.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Nathan asked, petting over Liam’s ear with soft fingers, tracing the curve and then the sensitive skin behind it.

Liam was like an overgrown blond teddy, snuffling sweetly and arching into the touch, big paws finding warmth under Nathan’s hoodie, just resting there.

“Went a bit hard on you, didn’t I?” the alpha huffed, clearly unhappy with himself, and so adorably stroppy about it in his sleepiness. “I know you said you wanted to, but…”

“I did want to, wouldn’t have offered otherwise,” Nathan said, a little amused, but easily allowed the alpha to hold him as it seemed to make him feel better. Not that there was anything he should be feeling bad about. Nathan kissed his temple, “Hey. Liam.”

Liam just grumbled, rubbing his face better against Nathan’s collarbones. The alpha must’ve felt the fond laugh bobbing his Adam’s apple, because he whined petulantly. What a big baby. Nathan couldn’t help but grin, content.

“Don’t know what got over me, honest,” the alpha added, sheepish. Nathan suspected he was struggling to figure out the burst of upset he’d had, and not just the selfishly feral manner he had rutted one off.

Considering how the alpha was very in control of himself, always so even-keeled, it probably just did him some good to let go for a bit. To see there was no harm done.  

“Well,” Nathan said bravely, pushing his own struggle to voice things out loud aside. If it would reassure his alpha, he’d do it. “ _I_ liked it. That was so hot. You really didn’t give a shit about anything else but blowing off the steam and getting one in.”

Liam pulled back from Nathan’s neck and caught his gaze with a widened look in his brown eyes. Nathan could tell his cheeks were red. His face always did that, unfortunately.

Liam swallowed heavily, a soft held-back sound escaping from the back of his mouth. Nathan lifted a hand to curl his fingers in the mussed up blond locks.

“Proper channeled your inner knothead there? Got all ramped up like a typical big bad A you pretend you’re not,” Nathan teased with a laugh and through the ever deepening flush. Liam’s embarrassed features were well worth it. “And then you just _had to_ brag about it, too. Show your mate your mess? Bloody frat-bros, the two of you, honestly.”

“What’s gotten into _you_?” Liam whined, deflecting, and Nathan could hear Kit laughing at them. Liam curled back in to nip at the cut of his jaw, and it was no surprise to feel the chubbing up weight of the alpha’s cock against his thigh.

“He liked it, Li,” Kit commented, and Nathan refused to look up at him. The darker man was way more likely to tease him for his blush and his words. Instead he pressed his leg better against Liam's half-hard erection, letting the alpha hitch his hips against him, drowsy and unhurried. He probably was too sleepy to actually get off, but it felt good to lazily rub against something.

“Sounds hot,” Isac said softly from where he was curled in Kit’s lap, his body now relaxed and surrendered under the alpha’s sure hands. He had his cheek against the floor, the alpha’s hand as a pillow, keeping his skin from the living room rug.

Nathan carefully allowed his eyes to drift down to where Kit still had his fingers stuffed in Isac. It looked good, the way they were crooked and locked in, just slightly, to put pressure on the stretched rim. Isac lay lax over the alpha’s legs, jeans pulled down just enough to allow access.

The barely there mock-knot was an easy, old trick, and it had always worked well on Isac. Even though the loud omega insisted he just pretended it settled him, for the sake of the alphas’ egos.

It wasn’t about getting off. Well, not always. Sometimes the alphas did purposefully keep turning their knuckles, putting pressure on the sweet spot inside. Probably just to see the omegas squirm, and to get them flustered (Nathan) and annoyed (Isac) when they inevitably messed themselves.

But usually it was just for comfort, for reeling in someone who was getting a bit too anxious or destructively high energy. It forced them to stay put, and the distant intimate pleasure of it made it feel nice to stay put, too.

Nathan knew that, knew it was for comfort but… He couldn’t help how his eyes almost obsessively wanted to catalogue everything about it. Couldn't help how it was somehow stirring the secret feelings inside of him.

 _Somehow_ the way Kit’s thick fingers were sucked in there was making it so easy to imagine, to almost _feel_ that tight ring around his own cock.

Nathan blinked his gaze away, forcefully. He didn’t want to end up randomly wet again, thinking about that. Kit’s eyes were already looking a bit too sharp and calculating when Nathan briefly met them.

He huffed quietly, pretending his face wasn’t burning, _again_ , and turned to hide into Liam’s blond waves.

Even facing away from him, he could still feel Kit’s suspecting eyes on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? 
> 
> Do we want to read more of this? Lemme know. x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Isac figures it out... And the pack teases out the rest of the details (and then some). Nathan's going to combust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more in depth talky chapter with some very caring bois- before the, uh, main event? lol 
> 
> (ok this is getting out of hand I think there's an actual [sex]plot now and feelings and the whole thing is going to be over 20K long help me they're keeping me hostage)

When Nathan woke up from his nap, it was to the obvious sight of Kit and Isac scheming. He was instantly wary.

The two of them had their heads close together, looking up something on Isac’s phone. Kit had lost his shirt at some point while Nathan and Liam napped, his tattoos now on display. Isac was absently running his fingers over the alpha's toned abdomen, showing something on the phone-screen with his other hand.  

“Whatever it is,” Nathan said with a sleep husky voice, “Stop.”

Both of them looked up at the same time, and when almost identical sly smiles appeared on their faces, Nathan knew his hunch for trouble was right. He felt Liam chuckle against the back of his neck.

“We’re onto you, omega,” Isac said, grinning like something absolutely brilliant had just happened. Kit was lounging by his side, dark eyes amused as he watched from under heavy lids. Not tired, but rather looking like he was sensing something sweet. Something probably not good. For Nathan, at least.

“No, you’re not, _omega,_ ” Nathan denied smoothly, yawning, and then kissed Liam’s bicep where it rested heavy over his shoulder. He probably should’ve been more nervous, but it was very unlikely that Isac actually knew anything. It was never good to fall for his bluff.

Liam stretched sleepily, muscles trembling for a moment, before he relaxed back against Nathan and the back of the couch.

“Are you sure?” Isac drawled. His stormy eyes were bright but now lacked the anxious edge that had gleamed in them before, before he’d been pinned by Kit.

Nathan really should’ve known better than to allow himself to get distracted by his omega’s gaze...

It took Isac approximately two seconds to tug him from Liam’s arms and onto the floor.

“Bitch,” Nathan gasped, trying to turn to his back. He didn’t have enough space to move against the legs of the couch, not until Isac roughly tugged at him, splaying him flat on his back. “Didn’t Kit just deal with you for this, the hell...”

“Quit whining,” Isac sighed dramatically, clambering to sit on Nathan’s thighs. “Let’s talk about how you want to fuck me.”

Nathan... Froze.

Seriously, his whole body went cold.

Well, until it went blazing hot, horrified. _Mortified._

There was a pause, a quiet lull in the living room, until...

“I knew it! I fucking knew it!” Isac yelled, a full on belly laugh following the declaration. Nathan just stared up at him, wide eyed and kind of feeling like crying. “Kit!”

“Yeah, yeah, Iz,” Kit said with an amused shake of his head, dark chocolate eyes warm as he watched the two of them. The alpha had crowded closer, just like Liam had propped his head up where he was still lazing on the couch.

“I- What? No, I-” Nathan stuttered, mouth suddenly dry and eyes blinking fast. “Why’d you even t-think that?”

Pathetic, really. The stutter was an easy, obvious tell of his, and if the blush hadn’t already made it obvious enough, that sure did.

“You think we don’t notice when you get these ideas into that pretty head of yours?” Isac smiled smugly, both palms splayed over Nathan’s chest, fingertips digging into the muscle there. “Been onto you for weeks.”

“No..?” Nathan tried. Just. No. That was the best his brain could do right then.

He could tell Isac was trying not to laugh. Not because of the- _thing_ , but because how obvious Nathan was. Or at least that’s what Nathan really, really hoped the amusement was aimed at.

He wouldn’t be able to take it if they actually laughed at- him. _It_. This.

It already felt sore enough. Humiliating. _Pitiful_.

“Oh? So you just lock your dick for the hell of it when you wank, now?” Isac questioned, full lips curled up into a knowing smile, “Think about what’s for dinner and when your next shift is... _While_ trying to breed your fist?”

Nathan’s jaws worked, mouth opening and closing, before he snapped it shut to swallow down hard.

“Y-yes?” he said, for some reason. Because that was so clever and would in no way out him even more.

“Figured.”

Isac looked victorious, raising his brows at the alphas. A completely unnecessary and self-satisfied gloat, Nathan thought. But at least it revealed which of them had been the one to figure something out. Not that the answer was a surprise. Or mattered...

Isac was too insightful for his own good, and he knew how to distract people into dropping their guards. That’s probably even how he managed to sneak close enough to Nathan, in the very beginning, to make him fall in love with him. Nathan doubted he’d had much choice in the matter; the older omega was hard to resist when he wanted something. And he had _really_ wanted Nathan.

The look in his eyes hinted that he still did, very much so, and Nathan tried to cling to the cautious hope of that.   

“You do realise we can see you staring?” Kit asked, rolling his eyes at Isac’s delighted and pleased spirit, the smugness almost wafting from the omega.

“And _feel_ it when you want to keep touching the tie, when locking,” Liam added, dimple getting squished against the palm of his hand. “Especially if it’s Izzy being knotted.”

Oh. _Oh…_

Oh fuck, no. Nope. No no no-

Nathan tried to sit up, “I’ve g-got… I’m- I have-”

“No excuses, because I’ve checked your plans, idiot,” Isac said, pressing him back against the living room rug, his small elegant hands stronger than they appeared. His tone was surprisingly sweet. Not that Nathan was able to appreciate it, too fixated on being called out.

“C’mon, babe,” Kit huffed gently, “Settle down, it’s all good.”

Nathan shook his head, and then just kept doing it.

“N-no, no,” he said, words rushing past his lips, stumbling, “No, I- I really do have something to do. I’ve got… Got a uni thing. Okay?”

“Nathan. Seriously,” Isac said, palms running up his chest to cup over his throat, gentle and reassuring. _And_ no doubt feeling the wild hammering of Nathan’s pulse there. “Why are you so spooked? It’s really fucking hot. I want in on it and you’re keeping it all to yourself. How’s that fair?”

Nathan paused his feeble attempt to escape, getting too caught in the omega’s words to keep it up. The shift in him was obvious. As was the cautious, _suspicious_ way he now peered up at Isac.

“Yeah,” Liam said, tone relaxed and patient. “You thought we wouldn’t like it?”

It took Nathan a long time. But he shrugged.

He had his eyes cast low and his face was burning, his neck too, under Isac’s palms.

“That’s why you didn’t say anything?” Kit asked, and Nathan just shrugged again. The darker alpha seemed incredulous, “It’s _you._ And on top of that, probably the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever heard of, anyway. Why the hell would we not like it?”  

Something boiling spilled over inside Nathan’s chest, something snapping under all the tension.

“No, it’s not! It’s embarrassing!” Nathan suddenly exploded, no conscious control over the words, “And- and pathetic!”  

“Shut _up_. You’re not pathetic, I don’t wanna hear any of that,” Isac frowned, voice hard and insistent, and a hint of upset laced into his tone. “It’s hot as fuck, and it makes so much sense why you’d get all bothered, thinking ‘bout it.” He made sure Nathan couldn’t avoid his gaze. “It’s _not_ embarrassing. _Not like that._ ”

Not in a _bad_ way, he meant.    

“Izzy...” Nathan whined softly, all fight bleeding out of him as fast as it had appeared. His fingers clenched on the omega’s thighs, eyes cast down again, and refusing to meet anyone’s.

Liam dropped a hand over the edge of the couch to pet Nathan’s hair, clearly trying to pull some of the agitation from him. It was quite obvious that this was still on the _wrong_ side of humiliation, whatever that meant. The topic just hadn’t been covered enough for Nathan to trust that it was actually something… Something _not bad_. Something that wouldn’t be a turn off for the other three. Or, hell! Even for himself. How was he supposed to know how it all would manifest outside his perved-up brain?

The only problem was that- it just was too humiliating. Enough so that he wasn’t sure if he wanted to cover the topic any more. At all. Ever.

Too bad he was pack-bonded to Isac.

“What is it about it, then?” the omega asked, when the silence had stretched for a while. He was always straightforward, but Nathan noticed that his tone was soft, patient rather than teasing. Yeah. It didn’t feel like teasing. More like honest curiosity.

Nathan swallowed. And then shrugged, trying to appear dismissive. He probably failed horribly.

“Is it okay if I guess?” Isac asked sweetly, leaning down low until they were pressed chest to chest. He twisted his fingers into Nathan’s hair, tilting his head back until he met his gaze.

Nathan could tell from the look in his eyes that he was well aware of Nathan’s hard on digging into his bum.

Nathan blinked, a fat set of tears finally tumbling over his temples.

“Oh, pet,” Kit crooned, gently wiping away at the wetness with the sides of his fingers. Nathan could already feel that, whatever the alpha was about to say, it was going to hit hard. “You really have no idea how eager we really are for you, do you? There you are, always worrying ‘bout something, fussing over silly things…” Kit sighed, brushing over Nathan’s warm cheek. “Thinking that just because you bonded into the pack last, it somehow makes a difference.” Nathan’s heart lurched. “Love. You forget we’ll always want you. You’re our boy.”

Kit was doing a shit job if he thought he was helping Nathan to stop tearing up.

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting this. It’s honestly one of the hottest things you could’ve thought of. I’m so fucking into it, I’ve been losing my mind while we tried to figure out if we got it right.” Nathan just blushed, harder and harder. Kit’s fingers felt almost cool on his cheek. “You shouldn't feel ashamed to ask us for these things.”

Nathan shook his head, eyes squeezing shut again, and tears clinging to his lashes.   

The words were sweet, but did they really understand what it was all about? Because Nathan sure as hell still didn’t! He just knew he- _wanted_.

“You do know some omegas are _only_ with omegas,” Liam reminded softly from his spot on the couch, fingers still twirling Nathan’s hair. His honeyed brown eyes were earnest as he peered over the edge of the seat. “Or some alphas with alphas.”

“Yeah, but… It’s not- It’s not about being _with_ an omega, I... ” Nathan swallowed, brows furrowing in frustration. At least his mouth was willing to work now. “I love Izzy. I would, an omega or not. It’s just… Or maybe it is about that? I don’t fucking know!”

Nathan opened his eyes to glare at the ceiling, eyes wet and lips bitten. This was the problem with his pack getting too nosey. He hadn’t had the time to sort out his thoughts to have them make sense. Especially because the thoughts didn’t make sense to begin with.

“I like being an omega,” he rushed out suddenly, unnecessarily feeling the need to point that one out.

“We know. You _love_ being an omega,” Isac corrected with a sly grin, shifting where he was sitting on Nathan’s hips, just to remind him of the situation going on down there. Nathan rolled his eyes, breathing out a soft huff of a laugh. The gesture seemed to relax the other three a little bit, all of them keeping an eye on his discomfort over the whole discussion.

“Well. Yeah,” Nathan said, breathing a bit easier now, and starting to feel like he could actually _maybe_ talk about this. “But, like. I know it doesn’t make sense for me to want that. And I’m not _attracted_ to omegas? Or _just_ omegas. Obviously. I have two alphas.” Nathan sighed.

He was doing a real shit job explaining it. The whole situation was a bit shit. “Like, Izzy’s hot as hell but not because he’s an omega? He just _is_. And… And I know pack omegas are usually close, but that doesn’t mean they’re, like, _into_ each other. And I don’t think I am into omegas either, like, at large? Sexually?”

This was not going well. “It’s, uh…  I know we all have, uh, sex together? But, Iz and I, we don’t, like- fuck?” Okay, maybe he was kind of into Isac, sexually... They _had_ gotten off together in the past, happily. All hands and mouths and sloppy kissing. But- there just was no need for anything… The alphas took care of-  _that._ “But it’s not really about Iz. Or anyone specific. I just sometimes… I’d just like to- try. T-try to like, do _it_.”

It almost felt painful, the way he was blushing now. And the way he was rambling! It still didn’t make sense. Maybe it wouldn’t? It didn’t seem rational.

Isac was smirking down at him, but he wasn’t interrupting. Nathan wasn’t sure if he was happy about the quiet audience or not.

“Maybe it’s just me. Being selfish, or summat. ‘Cause, like, it’d probably feel good..?” he voiced quietly. That most likely was the main gist of it; it feeling good. Probably had next to nothing to do with who, or even with _what_ he was doing it with, as long as it felt good. And for some reason his brain had now fixated on the idea of this, _this_ specific concept of _feeling good_ , and he couldn’t get it out of his system.

“You’re allowed to want to feel good, pet,” Kit reminded him, a faint smile lingering on his bowed lips. It was obvious the man found Nathan’s shame adorable. Or just him, in general.

Nathan lifted his arms to cross them over his burning face, finding it easier to speak from behind them. “No. I mean, yeah. But- I know I can’t… I know my body isn’t able to do _it_ , biologically and realistically. And that I’m not even supposed to have the- _urge_ , or whatever, y’know? From a biological point of view? I’m not an alpha.”   

“‘Cause we’re supposed to just want it up the arse,” Isac concluded in his usual crude manner, too happy about it, and probably endlessly enjoying Nathan’s squirming.

“Yeah,” Nathan huffed in agreement. He _did_ want it up the arse. All the fucking time. No shame there. “So it doesn’t make sense why it’s such a… turn on, for me.” Nathan really should work on his ability to talk about sex. Well, he was fine, usually, but when it felt too personal, or hit too deep, it got intimidating. It didn’t help that his pack knew how it got him going when they teased him about it. “I just... Like the idea of it. Even though it’s never going to, like, catch. Y’know… Without a knot...”

“Bet it _would_ feel good,” Isac said then, after Nathan trailed off into a self-conscious silence. The tone of his voice instantly captivated all of Nathan’s attention.

The older omega suddenly looked like he was stalking a prey, grey cloudy eyes clever as he peered down at him.

“Yeah? Your cock caught in a lock, worked until you can’t help but put a load in me?” Isac sat purposefully back on Nathan’s hips, and Nathan swallowed. Because... _Isac_ was hard, _too_. “What if it does take, huh? Maybe you should try, keep rutting me to see if it works.” Nathan’s fingers pressed tighter into Isac’s hips. He was so distracted by the visual building in his head that he barely registered how Isac pulled him up from the floor, and manhandled him so he was kneeling instead. “Should’ve realised sooner. You’re always watching when these two work their seed in me.”  

Nathan wasn’t proud of the sound he made then. Some sort mix between a whine and a strangled wet hiccup. This was so bad. Why did he ever let anyone know about this? Why did his pack have to know him so well? _Why_ was he absolutely sopping wet already? “Izzy, don’t...”

“You wanna breed him up, then?” Kit joined in. The alphas had been rather quiet, watching with dark eyes as Nathan struggled to express himself. Probably getting off on the fact that he felt so humiliated by this. Probably getting off on the fact that _Nathan_ got off on it.  

“Look at his hands,” Isac commented, gleeful, and not trying to hide his delight in any way. The omega leaned in, licking over the edge of Nathan’s jaw, and then up to his bitten red mouth. Nathan didn’t have to open his tightly clenched eyes to know that his hands were visibly trembling, holding onto the fabric of his own joggers for his dear life. He didn’t do a very good job kissing back. Not that Isac cared. “You’re so easy for it, Nat. Want it bad, don’t you?”

“Be nice, Iz,” Kit drawled, failing to sound too genuine, and most likely not even trying to, “Poor lad’s just excited. Makes sense, I could barely think straight the first time I was about to wet my cock, all proper like.”

Nathan hiccuped around a cut-off moan, the alpha’s words hitting somewhere too deep, the humiliation burning bright. He couldn’t believe this was happening, couldn’t believe he had allowed himself to turn into this pathetic, embarrassing thing. He hated that the way his mates were talking about him, as if he wasn’t even there, was turning him on. He hated that they _knew_ it was turning him on. Hated how they watched him, toying with him, knowing it all just added to it.     

“He does have a nice cock,” Isac noted matter of factly, leaning back from where he had been sucking a mark on Nathan’s throat. The omega looked down and almost clinically inspected the tenting of Nathan’s joggers, before reaching to squeeze him with a sure fist.

“Isac!” Nathan yelped, fingers flying to wrap around Isac’s wrist. The name was a wrangled little sound, with an almost frantic edge to it. He didn’t know how he still managed to be surprised by the other omega’s shameless actions. Or maybe he should wonder how he still managed to blush so furiously, after all the things they had done together.

“What?” Isac asked, tone dismissive as he scooted closer, already tugging at Nathan’s joggers. The stretchy waistband was pulled down, the hand on is cock letting go so the omega was able to tuck the fabric fully down and under Nathan’s balls. Nathan’s face was absolutely burning, but he couldn’t stop his hips from fucking up into the empty air. “If it’s going to be in me, I should be allowed to check it first.”

“Pretty sure you’ve checked it plenty in the past,” Liam said from where he was curiously watching his omegas. He still appeared sweet for now, boyish features relaxed and eyes bright, as he followed how Isac ran his clever fingers over Nathan’s exposed cock. In contrast, Kit’s eyes were sharp, a dangerous edge to them as he clearly plotted to destroy.  

“True, but that’s different,” Isac agreed easily and with a shrug. He pushed at Nathan’s belly until he was sitting up proper. For someone with such a petite frame he sure never had any issues putting Nathan wherever the hell he wanted him. It was hard to say if it was due to Nathan being such a pushover in general, or if the older omega’s more domineering energy, specifically, just had him by the scruff. Either way, Nathan’s thighs were trembling, bum sat on his bare feet now, and knees spread wide. He struggled not to hunch in and hide his parts: Isac’s fingers crude with the unbothered way he tugged on Nathan’s balls. “I’ve only had my mouth and hands on him. He’s never tried to mount me before.”

“Iz, no...” Nathan whined, fresh wave of humiliation flashing in hot, his eyes suddenly wet with it again. His traitorous hips still jerked forward, a tiny senseless hitch. Isac’s answering smile was knowing, _ruthless_.

Nathan squirmed, thighs trapped in his tucked down joggers, and he probably would’ve ended up pulling away, shame winning, if Kit hadn’t suddenly been there.  

“I think that sounds lovely,” the alpha practically purred, strong tattooed chest pressing into Nathan’s back. His fingertips dug into Nathan’s sensitive inner thighs, keeping him kneeled and spread out wide. Isac pulled at Nathan’s balls, thumb massaging with intent, before cupping them, lifting gently on his palm as if weighing them. Kit hooked his chin over Nathan’s shoulder, peering down with interest, “Bet those hold a big load.”

There was no way anyone missed how Nathan’s slit bubbled out a heavy dollop of precome at the comment.

Liam’s attentive eyes snapped up to look at his face, lazy grin causing his dimples to cut in deep.  

“Nat’s always had a big load for an omega, though,” he said, tone sly and knowing as he kept an eye on Nathan’s embarrassingly obvious reactions. Liam may’ve been the most gentle of them, but unfortunately he also knew when to strike. “Have you been waiting to take your turn on Iz? Just waiting for the chance to rut one in?" Whoever had said Liam was a sweetheart was a liar. The alpha was _cruel._ "Yeah? Been looking for a right time to sneak in on it after Kit and I are done with him.”

Nathan whined. Fat tears rushed to roll onto his burning cheeks, and yet he just kept blinking down, watching how Isac tugged on his sensitive sack, toying with it. It felt so good, too, the sure and cocky touch. In a weak attempt to hide, Nathan brought his arms up to his face, hoodie sleeves absorbing the tears as he tucked his wrists under his chin and against his panting mouth.                                     

“So bloody sweet,” Kit chuckled, not unkindly, and turned his head to nip at Nathan’s fingertips where they peeked out from inside the sweater paws. “All meek like this after pretending to be so snarky and tough all day long. Mhm... Good boy.”

Nathan curled his fingers, away from the alpha’s soft mouth, and bit down onto the sleeve to hold in the embarrassing hitches of his breath.

“Dunno...” Isac chased a heavy drop of precome with his knuckle. He collected the wetness from where it had drooled all the way down to Nathan’s balls, which were sitting over the waistband of his joggers, presented and on show. “Reckon he’s too meek to fill me up good? Really think you can do that, omega?”

Nathan was nodding desperately way before he had made a conscious decision to do so. His eyes were wet and staring wide, cock kicking so eagerly it stood straight against his hoodie covered belly for a moment, before bobbing back down. Isac breathed out a delighted laugh, eyes flicking up to meet Nathan’s overwhelmed gaze.

“You really do want to try and breed me, huh?” he teased, the grey of his eyes darkening like a building storm. The scent of his slicked arousal strengthened, comfortingly curling together with Nathan’s. It was easy to tell both omegas were sopping wet by then, focused on each other, while their alphas exchanged an amused but openly lustful look over their heads. Isac briefly pressed a pad of his finger against Nathan’s eagerly mouthing slit, “Gonna nudge this fat cockhead right up in my locking? Get yourself sucked off like an alpha?”

“Y-yeah,” Nathan found himself whining out, fabric covered fingers in his mouth. He could feel his own slick messing through the joggers, the wetness obvious where his bum was resting on his bare ankles. He kept shifting in place too, as much as he could, with Kit holding him.

“You’re both so bloody fit. So fucking hot,” Liam groaned, and when Nathan blinked out of his haze for a second, he caught a sight of the blond alpha rutting against the couch. “I can see it already. Fuck, Kit. _Kit_ , fuckin’ hell, imagine.”

Nathan could feel the darker of the alphas perk up in attention, chest pressing tighter to his back. “What? Tell me.” He sounded a bit breathless, eager to hear what Liam had just thought up. His hips were already moving against Nathan’s bum, soft little shifts, like it was just too good to refuse them.  

“Like, _fuck_ , lets have him in the middle, yeah?” Liam started, blush already settling deep on his fair skin, “See if he can get himself caught on Iz, help him a bit if he can’t get it to take.”

Nathan was shaking, shame so burning he barely felt the hot tears that were seeping into the sleeves of his hoodie. He felt almost weak with want, the desire somehow mixing with the humiliation, making everything feel more intense.

“Yeah, fuck yes,” Kit growled, and Nathan felt him dig his fingers deeper into his spread thighs. The alphas were working each other up, but it was no doubt working on Nathan too. It was almost too much.

“Then, when he’s trying to breed Iz, we can have him on the real deal,” Liam rushed out, hips stuttering as he clearly tried to hold back, “Have him hanging off a locked knot when an omega hole sucks all proper on his prick.”

Nathan came untouched.

And so suddenly, that he accidentally bit down hard on his fingers, only the thick fabric of the hoodie stopping him from biting through skin.         

He whined, loud and overwhelmed, riding the orgasm, and rutting down against his own heels, sopping hole clenching tight. His heart was beating fast, the images Liam was laying out flashing in his mind even through the sharp pleasure.   

When he was able to calm down enough to open his tearful eyes, he was met with the sight of a disgruntled Isac, sucking come from his fingers. There was some on the omega’s shirt, too, thick wetness slowly sliding down from his neck.

“How are you planning on filling me now?” the omega huffed, mirth visible in his eyes even though he played stern. “You’re supposed to come _in_ me, if you want me bred. What a waste of good come.”

Nathan was trembling, hugged into Kit’s chest, and feeling absolutely broken down just from this. From just having his secret thoughts imagined back at him, voiced and teased out by his pack.

He knew he could never actually _breed_ Isac. He knew it, knew his omegan seed was sterile. They were both on contraception too, for fuck’s sake, and nowhere even near to starting their heats! It was all about the thought… It always was, when any of them talked dirty about breeding.

Nathan was aware it was unusual for an omega to ever have the urge to mount a fellow breeder. Unusual for him to have the urge to fill Iz with his useless seed... Especially when he was more than happy to be a breeder himself. He loved it, got wet for his alphas in a heartbeat.

He just wanted- both. Wanted it all.   

He couldn’t even imagine how it could get any better than this, all of _this_ already feeling like nothing else he had ever done before.

“No worries, Izzy,” Kit drawled roughly against Nathan’s neck, something dark and heavy in his voice. Something like a promise brewing there. “Bet Nathan can hold off a couple of days, get his balls back full and ready for you. Yeah? What do you think, omega?”

Nathan knew instantly that he would get ribbed for it, but his traitorous cock didn’t care. It gave another feeble kick, trying to posture up even as it was softening from the orgasm.

He pathetically just turned to hide his burning face against Kit’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at all those (chkns) hits and kudos, how the heck!?  
> Thanks everyone who's dropped some love on this.<3 Mucho appreciato! x
> 
> Do we want to read more of this? Lemme know. x


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days turned into a full week, and then some. Nathan probably should’ve known to expect it, his frustration being built into a game, which his pack clearly loved to stretch out as much as they could. And did it ever stretch...

A heat wave hit the country with full force by the end of the second week. It drew people outside and made everyone feel more open, the hot Friday welcomed and celebrated.

Isac already had a scattering of sweet freckles sitting over the bridge of his nose, always easy to tan and he carried it well. Liam had a sunburnt flush covering the highs of his cheekbones and his hair seemed to get paler the longer he spent in the sun. Kit… Well. Kit just loved the chance to look like a smug wanker, knowing full well how handsome he was with his black high-end sunglasses.

Nathan was stuck at uni. After that, in the library.

A bit of an understatement to say he wasn’t quite as pleased as the rest of the population, even though it was finally almost the weekend.

He hadn’t been allowed to rub one out in forever, he was sweaty from the ridiculous summer heat, and the air conditioning in the library was utter shit.

From Nathan: _this is bs. gonna have a wank in the staff loo >:( _

Nathan ignored the obviousity of his compulsion to text about it in the group chat first, instead of just doing it. In a stupid way he was always looking for a permission, but he liked to think he still managed to somewhat push the limits of the stupid game. Even if it was just in his own head.  

From Izzy: _lmfao no ur not_

Nathan huffed, frustrated, and then even more frustrated when he struggled to come up with something snarky to fire back with. Maybe his brain wasn’t functioning properly, because of the heat and with the way his stupid fucking balls ached, or maybe Isac’s reply was just too- clear. _No, you’re not._ And that’s that.

Isac had clearly been watching the little typing bubble appear and disappear for some time, because he messaged again when there was no reply from Nathan.

From Izzy: _hahaha see! whos a good boi ??_

 

From Liam: _Type properly Iz, that’s disgusting._

From Liam: _Also, Nathan IS a good boy. Just finish your shift, ok babe?_  

 

From Kit-Kat: _I’ll pick you up nat_

From Kit-Kat: _You finish at half six right?_

From Kit-Kat: _We need to get food sooo, tesco and then home?_

 

From Izzy: _CRISPS!!_

From Nathan: _asdfghg_

From Izzy: _SEA SALT AND VINEGAR_

From Liam: _I’m going to block you from the chat, O._

From Izzy: _u cannot! whos gonna stop nathan from being a naughty wee bitch if im not supervising ??_

From Liam: _Kitty, there’s no more salt, see if they stock that pink one? Think coffee is almost gone too._

From Kit-Kat _: Not a kitty, Lime. And no way tescos gonna have your hippie salt_

From Izzy: _they have crisps thoo! nat baby princess my luv i trust u thnx bb <3_

Nathan shook his head at the obnoxious chat, smiling quietly down at his phone.

Isac’s spelling made it all worse too. Of course, as he wholly enjoyed behaving like the pest that he was, he was always messing with his texts on purpose. Nathan had seen his old uni essays, and had even gotten really valuable help on his own from Isac in the past, too. The omega truly had a well read head on his shoulders, he just liked to use it to get in trouble, more than anything.

With a sigh Nathan pocketed his phone, and then leaned over the sink to splash some cool water on his face. He used a wad of paper towels to dry up, and, after some quick consideration, he wet the papers under the tap to have a quick wipe of his chest and underarms. He instantly felt fresher. It was a moment of relief, as if he wasn’t dying of blue balls and heat that had nothing to do with the actually fun heat stuff. At least he had been smart enough to dress for the occasion, fashion thrown out the window for the sake of staying cool and, like, _alive._

A too-early morning lecture combined with the weather combined with a long shift at the library... All making him hate the idea of being stuck in jeans. Nathan was wearing his somewhat representable, yet comfortable and lazy, outfit; jersey shorts and a loose vest, a long sleeved hoodie stuffed into his backpack in case of a chilly lecture hall. Not that there had been one…

The grocery store, though, ended up being a whole another story.

-

Nathan was instantly regretting the decision to leave the hoodie in the car. The small shop was freezing, and the contrast between the outdoors was striking even though it was already a late afternoon.

Nathan shivered, bare arms covered in tattletaling goosebumps, and Kit was more than happy to take that as an invitation to be an arsehole.      

“Poor thing,” Kit said, grinning the poisonously sweet smile of his that knew nothing but trouble. The alpha had a snug hold of Nathan’s balls, nice and tight, and he had crowded him against the canned food shelf at the quiet Tesco Express. He’d had the audacity to pretend that he was just warming Nathan up with a hug, at first, only to then sneak a hand in between his legs. “Aching full here, hm? I saw how you kept pressing at them earlier.”

“Kit, fuck off,” Nathan hissed, looking around with wide eyes while his hips automatically jerked to meet the alpha’s hold, “We’re in public!”

“So?” Kit asked, unbothered, his folded up sunnies hanging from the collar of his shirt. A dark eyebrow cocked up, cocky as the rest of him, “Surely an alpha is allowed to check on his omega if something’s bothering them, don’t you think?”

Nathan squirmed, only managing to make himself more breathless as his swollen balls finally got some proper friction. He should’ve never agreed to let Kit pick him up from the library...

That thought was heavily reinforced when the alpha sneaked his free hand under the low cut armhole of Nathan’s vest, and pinched at his already pebbling nipple.

“Kit, c’mon,” Nathan pleaded, flushing hot like he always did. He’d get wet for sure, almost there already. He swallowed hard, head ducking meekly instead of the usual snark he liked to throw at Kit, too worried about attracting attention to the empty isle. “People will _know_.”

And… There was something predatory in the alpha’s eyes responding to that. Something almost raw and deeply primal. Possessive.

His fingers spread wide over Nathan’s ribs under the loose vest, thumb pausing where it had been teasing the perked up nipple. The alpha leaned in, mouth just a slightest hint ajar, tasting the air on his tongue. The look in his eyes had something too wild in it, Nathan clearly not being the only one with some pent up frustration from the past two weeks.

Suddenly Nathan had no doubt Kit would've fucked him right there, pushed against the rows of canned beans... If he hadn’t whined out in soft caution.

Like being slapped, Kit stepped back with a sharp jerk.

His touch pulled away with him, his throat working, pupils blown. The alpha stared at Nathan, dark features somehow appearing even more dangerous than usual.

“Fuck, Nat…” Kit exhaled, voice throaty.

They stared at each other, heatedly, and completely forgetting where they were until someone walked past at the end of the isle, trolley rattling as they went. With a sharp inhale Kit raked a rough hand through the curly top length of his black hair, messing the styled way the strands had been coiled over his forehead. He looked hungry, his pheromones spiking up the air almost aggressively.

Nathan swallowed, and carefully reached to push the alpha’s curls up and over, settling them so they didn’t fall on his eyes.  

“We should go,” Nathan said quietly, careful of the way Kit’s already dark brown eyes seemed almost black, his pupils trying their best to swallow the colour. Somehow the usually so unflattering store lighting just managed to cast deeper shadows under the alpha’s cheekbones, making him appear almost regal, features carving in, sharp and intense.         

“Yeah,” Kit said, unmoving. His eyes were on Nathan, as if he still had to stalk him despite the fact he had already crowded the omega against the shelf. Despite the fact he had already claimed him. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Nathan said softly, licking his lips. He figured the best way was to stick close to the alpha, let his instincts settle and know the omega was already his, and that no one was trying to stir any trouble.

He knew Kit was under control, he wouldn’t actually lash out on anyone or do anything Nathan didn’t want to, but there was an obvious edge to his energy. Sometimes it was just easier to play into the more primal instincts, rather than waste time on talking it down.

“C’mon, Kitty. Let’s go home, yeah?” Nathan hummed, briefly leaning in to scent the alpha’s scruffy cheek. He pressed a kiss there, and purred low on his throat in reassurement, feeling a possessive arm wrap around his back. He carefully picked up their grocery basket. “We’ll just pay for these and go?”

They were probably missing half of the things they were supposed to get, but Nathan couldn’t really care less. There was a decent sized Sainsbury’s near their flat. They could always just buy the rest there, once they had functioning brains again.    

Kit was breathing in his scent, nose buried into the dark brown hair behind his ear. He was walking along, though, so Nathan just tilted his head to give him more space.

“Sweet boy,” Kit husked roughly against his skin when Nathan tried to feed some notes into the money slot of the self-checkout. His hands were terribly shaky and his head fuzzy from the scent of his alpha, and Nathan knew they had to get the hell out of there, before the scent of his slick became too obvious.

-

Isac had Nathan inside the bedroom and pinned against the bed before Nathan managed to even kick both of his shoes off. The remaining Vans thumped to the floor by the bed, his feet left hanging over the edge.

Isac’s scent was shower fresh and already coiling with arousal. He was only clad in boxers, his light brown hair darkened from moisture. His mouth was soft and wet, and he used it to attack Nathan as if he had been starving for days.

Nathan felt briefly self conscious about his own heated skin, the high temperature of the day no doubt having left its mark on him. Isac was having none of it, however, pushing Nathan’s arm up and away when he squirmed and stuttered about a shower, trying to cross his arms.

“You smell _good_ ,” the omega growled, trapping Nathan’s arm up by the wrist, and then biting at the sensitive inside of his bicep. The loose vest Nathan was wearing was twisted around his torso, the large arm hole revealing almost half of his chest, and allowing Isac an easy access to nose into his armpit.

“Izzy, no,” Nathan whined, pulling at his wrist where it was held down. His cheeks burned, shivers running up his body at the gusts of cool air the omega breathed against his skin. “That’s… You _can’t_.”

Nathan’s body tried to jerk away on its own, the touch as ticklish as it was embarrassing to him. When he thought he was just about to pull his hand free, Liam was suddenly there, tight fingers wrapping around his upper arm, pinning it into the mattress.

“Hm,” Isac licked over the trembling side of his ribcage, and then moved upwards to bite hard on his nipple. “ _So good_. Can’t wait to ride your cock.”

Nathan’s hips jumped, humping up against Isac who was sitting on his lower belly, thighs spread as he mouthed Nathan’s chest. The omega rutted down in eager response, and Nathan could feel his erection against his own.

“Fuck, look at that,” Kit spoke from somewhere at the foot of the bed. Soon after the mattress dipped, the alpha laying down on it, pressing close to kiss Nathan’s mouth. “So keen for it.”

Nathan tried to hide his face, burning at the words. He was still teetering on that unsure edge over the whole situation, but the days of pure agitating denial had truly worn him down. Kit shook his head against his turned cheek, “No, c’mon, love. ‘s so hot, Nathan. Fuck, you’ve got _no_ idea.”

“I kept thinking about it at work,” Liam admitted, his accent growing thicker as he sat down on the bed as well, watching Nathan get pulled apart little by little. He was still holding Nathan’s arm, keeping it trapped up high. Isac kept grinding against him too, slick already wetting the front of Nathan’s jersey shorts with each lazy motion. Clearly they all had been thinking about it... “Almost knotted me fist in the bloody breakroom. Thank fuck we had a meeting day and finished early...”

Nathan could feel Kit’s grin against his ear, “Yeah. He called me at lunch, all messy, like a pup who’s barely popped their first knot.”

“Like you’ve been any better, Kit,” Liam whined, brows furrowed. He wasn’t pronouncing the T’s proper anymore, the letter falling off even from the end of Kit’s name. The alpha was more focused on tugging at his cock inside his joggers, reaching to palm at Isac’s boxer clad arse with his other hand.

When Liam finally let go of his arm, it moved almost as if on its own, reaching to grab on Isac.

Nathan squeezed at the soft curve of the older omega’s hips, fingers clumsily digging in, right where the barely there love handles dented under the waistband of his underwear. The rest of him was made of tight and compact, gorgeously wiry muscle, yet the softness at his hips was equally tempting to touch, if not more.

His balls truly felt heavy, aching in a distant sort of way that was both arousing and uncomfortable. It didn’t help that Liam was now softly tugging on them. He had wrapped a hand past Isac’s waist and sneaked it down to where Nathan’s hard cock was trapped under the smaller omega’s weight. The alpha had pressed lower, groping through the jersey material of Nathan’s shorts, and curled his fingers around the heavy sack that was weighing down in between Nathan’s thighs.

“These feel full, baby?” Liam rumbled, chest pressing against Isac’s back, and subtly guiding the omega’s hips with his own bulk. He watched Nathan over Isac’s shoulder, massaging his sack as if he was trying to coax the load there awake and eager. “Yeah. All warm and swollen. Bet you want to hump one in so bad already, get your omega nice and bred.”

“Liam...” Nathan gasped, mouth breathless around the name. His traitorous eyes started to water, no matter how much he’d thought he could resist being so whiny and desparate this time. He didn’t know if his voice came out like a warning or a plead. Maybe it was just pure scandalised shame.

That was when Isac sneaked a hand back, patting Liam’s arm away to cop a feel of Nathan himself.

“Yes,” the omega hissed, rutting down hard, the front of his boxers damp with precome. “Want that in me. You’ll give all of it.” It wasn’t a question. “Gonna feel so good. Bet it’s nice and thick after waiting for so long to get off.”

“Kit, you wanna?” Liam asked from behind Isac, lips pressing to mouth at the omega’s scent glands, while he glanced up at the darker alpha. Liam might’ve been the one with the bigger build, but as Kit was the more domineering out of the two of them, he always had the dips to go first if he wanted to. His alpha was in charge, the head of the pack, and based on the look on his face, he was no doubt going to take advantage of that right of his.       

“Fuck, yes,” Kit growled, grin sharp as he kneeled up from where he had been by Nathan’s side. The alphas were clearly done waiting, eager to get things moving now, and their instincts urging them to fill their omegas. To breed them.

Except, now it would be Nathan. Trying to do that.

Trying to breed an omega.

Nathan’s brain still wasn’t able to wrap around that.

Liam easily flipped Isac onto his back, arms barely bulging as he tossed him down. He pulled the boxers down and off Isac’s tan legs, and shifted to the side to give Kit space to arrange Nathan up and against his tattooed chest.

“Wanna be on my belly,” Isac complained, kicking at Liam who was spreading the omega’s thighs, wide palms pressing on his knees. “Everyone knows that’s how you breed the best. Nat’s gonna want to get deep if he’s planning on locking.”

Nathan swallowed hard, eyes cast down, and his skin felt so hot that even the way Kit stripped him from his clothes wasn’t helping. It was easy to tell that Isac was purposefully saying these things, eyes clever as he watched which lines hit the hardest

All of them. All of them hit, _too hard_.

“Just wanna show off your arse,” Liam teased, but dutifully urged Isac over, and then kneaded at the pert globes of his cheeks. The alpha seemed lost to his own fascination for a bit, spreading the small omega out, thumbs digging in to tease at the dark red hole. Isac clenched, the twitch revealing the lighter pink insides of his rim, more slick pushing out. “As you should...”

“Hey, that’s for Natty,” Kit teased, one hand petting almost absentmindedly up and down Nathan’s cock, tugging on his heavily hanging sack after every downstroke. “This time you’ll have to wait your turn, Li.”

“Shut up,” Liam pouted, thumb pressing in and easily getting swallowed by the wet opening. “‘M just stretching him out.”

“Such a liar,” Isac grunted, arching up against the finger, shoulders on the mattress. “You’d have me sucking on your fingers for hours if I let you, you big perv. Don’t pretend it’s for Nathan.”

“Is, too!” Liam laughed, sunny and happy to be teased. He hooked the rim with his thumb, pressing down, just to watch more slick dripple over his knuckle. “But I would _love_ that. Think I’m gonna finger Nat’s load out of you when we watch telly, later.”

“ _Mh_ \- I… No, _please_ -” This was too much. Nathan would burn right out of his skin. He would combust, and he would legit _die_. His pack was trying to _kill_ him. He whined, words of ashamed denial thick on his tongue, while his cock leaked steadily in between his legs. He kept shaking his head, Kit’s scruff rough on his jaw where the alpha was mouthing at his skin. And… Deep inside Nathan knew that with each ‘no’ he whined out, he was actually just looking for permission. “You… Please. Don’t- D-don’t...”

“C’mon then, blue eyes,” Kit hummed into his ear, his naked chest hot against his back, and his calloused hands warm and reassuring as they pet over Nathan’s sweat slick flanks. “C’mon, you can have it. Go on.”

Liam pulled back, his hand glistening with wetness which he used to slick up his thick erection. His knot was already swelling at the root of it, and the alpha gave it a swift squeeze, before moving up on the bed to sit by Isac’s shoulders.

Nathan’s jaws were working, eyes brimming as he blinked down, unsure and flustered as he watched Kit’s tattooed fingers wrap around his own pink omegan cock. He couldn’t stop the bitten back mewl from pushing out through his teeth, the touch combined with the image in front of him too overwhelming. He felt Kit’s knot pressing against his bum cheek, his own slick drooling down his inner thighs, messing the sheets under his knees. Liam nudged at Isac, pushing him until he was presenting right in front of Nathan.

Nathan wasn’t sure when he had grabbed onto Kit’s forearm, tight across his chest, but his fingers were pressing into it so frantically it must’ve hurt. The alpha didn’t seem to notice, eyes trained down to where he was fondling Nathan’s cock, his mouth wet over the omega’s neck and scent gland.

“That feel good?” Liam asked tensely.

When Nathan blinked his dazed eyes up, he saw the way the man tried to keep his hips still, Isac’s mouth sucking him down, cheeks hollowed. Liam had a sharp blush on top of the sunburn colouring the highs of his cheekbones, and his plush mouth was bitten, lips slick.

Nathan wasn’t sure if the question was aimed at him, or Isac, anymore. Could’ve been both, with the way Kit was now pressing the head of Nathan’s cock against Isac’s winking hole.  

“A’ _ah_ ,” Nathan gasped, the sound cutting down in the middle, crying out too desperately. His eyes were now completely captivated by the sight of Kit guiding his cockhead. The alpha was moving his hand almost leisurely, watching the clear slick follow as he pushed Nathan’s erection down, to poke at the back of Isac’s pert balls.

Nathan’s chin was down against his own chest, mouth open as he tried to pull air in. It was difficult, the heat of Isac skin against his own, Kit’s against his back, almost too much to bare. Liam was watching too, gaze branding hot as it followed the obscene way Kit used Nathan’s cock to tease Isac.

Or maybe Isac was used to tease Nathan? Either way, it felt like the alphas were using them- for something. Their own pleasure, probably. That felt good too, though, knowing they were pleasing their alphas.  

“C’mon then, have at it,” Kit said then, squeezing his fist all the way up, until he was holding Nathan just under the swollen crown of his dick. The alpha guided the very tip against Isac’s mouthing hole, moving unhurriedly, as if he wasn’t just destroying Nathan on the inside.

Kit used his thumb to slowly pop the head of Nathan’s cock past the taut rim, holding his hips back with his other arm. That was probably for the best, as Nathan didn’t seem to have any control over the instinctual way he tried to fuck in. Kit chuckled, “Easy now. Don’t wanna go too rough, at first.”   

“ _Ah_! Yeah. Nat, ‘s good,” Isac gasped wetly, pulling back from Liam’s dick to pant against his thigh. His eyes were closed, a furrow between them, and he was breathing hard. It didn’t stop him from reaching out again to tease Liam’s spit-wet knot, mouthing and suckling at the stretching skin.

Nathan was only distantly aware of the high pitched whine that was pushing against the back of his throat. It was a tense, desperate sound, and it only got louder when Kit used his own hips to guide Nathan in deeper.

It was... Something else, completely. Nothing like a mouth. No, a mouth could never be tight like this, and it was wet in a different way. The heat of it was also clutching him way more intensely, different muscles clenching down on the length of him. Isac’s hole was already trying to milk him, the pulling of it instantly tugging all the way to Nathan’s balls. His hips stuttered, and Kit kissed his cheek.  

“Yeah. Alright." The sure hands moved away from his hips, the restraining hold letting go, "Show him.”

It was oddly natural, the way the rhythm of the hard thrusts came to him. Nathan had never been the one to mount _anything,_ and yet his subconscious seemed to know how important it was to rut in like he meant it. For the primal part of his brain it was important to be powerful, to show the omega they weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. It was important to get the seed in as fast as possible, to ensure the lock took and that the breeding would be deep. Taking too long, and going too easy, would tell the competition that they might have the chance to take his omega, and they’d try to breed him first.      

Nathan snarled at Kit, hazy with the depth of his unfamiliar instincts, when the alpha forced his hips to pause.

Kit huffed a laugh at him, clearly amused by the omega’s territorial show. “I’m not taking that hole from you, don’t worry.” And he didn’t, just kept Nathan still for long enough to push his cock in, knot already teasing Nathan’s sensitive rim when it finally nudged it. “There. Go on. Fill him up.”

The sensation of being filled up himself cleared Nathan’s head a little.

He was right stuck there, all of it feeling a little bit too good, no matter which way he tried to move his hips. It was absolutely overwhelming, but… Nathan still had the deep urge to empty inside Isac, but now the reality of the situation was crowding in.

No matter how good it felt, there still was no way around biology. An omega wouldn’t lock without the stimulation of a fattening knot, and the knot wouldn’t get fully swollen until the lock took. Without a full knot the lock would give too soon, too, not keeping the seed in for long enough to breed proper.

Nathan could grind and hump all he wanted, pathetically fuck into that lovely sopping wet heat for hours, and Isac wouldn’t lock down on him without a knot.  

“No, Kit...” Nathan whined, eyes brimmed with humiliated tears, even through the lust filled haze his brain was swimming in. His hands were shaking, the embarrassment almost choking him. And yet he had never been so turned on in his life. The wet heat surrounding him was so good, so torturous, and the head of Kit’s cock sat right against his own inner kisser. “I-it’s not gonna take.” Of course it wasn’t. “I don’t have- Don’t have a knot. It’s not gonna...”

Nathan couldn’t help but worry if it even felt that good for Isac, even though the smaller omega seemed to wholeheartedly disagree with that. His pouty mouth was quiet for once, slack against the sheets as the highs of his cheekbones gathered a dark flush. He had slid away from Liam’s lap with the strenght Nathan had been fucking into him, and his eyes were half shut, only slivers of that cloudy colour visible under his curling lashes.

Isac was normally never this quiet during sex, and Nathan was really having a hard time trusting it was a good sign, and not something horrible like boredom, or _disgust_. The omega kept sighing into the sheets though, slick wetting Nathan’s cock in a way he recognized; only gushing like that himself when he was really into whatever was happening.

Isac’s thighs were quivering too, the wiry muscle pulled tense as he arched his back to stay presenting at Nathan. Presenting at his _pack omega_.

Nathan had to force an inhale, getting way too eager and flustered by all of it. Kit kissed over his shoulder, hushing him while keeping the pressure of his cock deep. His knot was pressing against the inside of Nathan’s rim, an aching stretch as the alpha kept working at the inner lock.

“Sh, love,” Kit hummed, tone soothing, “‘s okay. Look, Liam’s gonna help you. Gonna have Iz suckling on you, just like you are- _here_ ,” he rutted in pointedly, Nathan’s inner ring stretching to mouth at the pushing head of his cock, “Just need a bit of help, darling, don’t you? ‘S all good, you’re doing so good.”

Nathan whined, hips jumping from the pressure Kit was putting on his sensitive locking, only to end up deeper into the scorching heat of Isac. Kit rumbled low in his chest, and crowded closer until Nathan had no option but just hitch his hips pathetically. No matter how he moved, the heat and the suction and the pressure, were all utterly overwhelming.      

“Izzy looks so good riding your fat knot, Nat. Doesn’t he?” Liam said, and Nathan shook his head, frantically. He didn’t- Couldn’t- He didn’t have one! Couldn’t do it, he knew he couldn’t. Why had he thought this was going to work out? How could it ever work out? Isac would never catch on him like this, he wasn’t an alpha!

“Sh, Natty, sh,” Kit gentled against his ear, licking away the humiliated tears falling down his cheeks. Tears that fell even through his clenched shut eyes. “Open your eyes,” he said, and when Nathan blinked salty drops from his lashes, he kept whispering, “Yeah, there you go, good boy. Look at what Liam’s doing, love. Look how your big knot stretches that hole.”

When Nathan tipped his chin down, he saw, _and felt_ , Liam start hooking a finger past Isac’s rim. Then it was two. And _another_. The fit was ridiculously tight against where Nathan’s cock was already buried inside the omega. The alpha’s fingers were thick, easily creating a mock-knot where Nathan didn’t have one.

Nathan had no idea if it was going to work, if it was able to trick Isac’s body into thinking it was riding an actual knot. But… Toys worked? So as long as the stimulation was right, maybe...  

Nathan barely even noticed how he hunched down, biting down on Isac’s shoulder, grabbing him to pin him in place and onto his cock. Anything to just trap him even more. The alphas did it too, sometimes, when their instincts claimed the omega was trying to get away. Nathan wasn’t too sure what it meant for him, but it felt reassuring to have the taste of the omega’s sweat against his tongue, while his hips and teeth made sure he stayed put.

“Fuckin’ hell, there he goes,” Kit praised, sounding almost pained as Nathan’s rim clenched around him, all of it in sych with the way Isac’s worked him.

Nathan could now feel the tense opening of that inner locking loosen against the tip of his cock, every grinding move working it, as the mock-knot of Liam’s fingers stimulated the omega just right. Nathan growled around the bite he had on Isac’s shoulder, tongue pushing against the salty skin as he stuffed him with his cock, insistently pressing it in and offering the omega the promise of his load. The promise of a proper breeding, guided by his alphas.    

“O- _oh!_ Want- Yes!” Isac gasped out then, suddenly and loudly, his back curving and arse pressing almost impossibly flusher against Nathan’s hips. “There, there there there, _ah!_ Fuck! ‘S mine. Fucking… Give- in me, Nat!”

Nathan didn’t know if it was possible to faint from something feeling _too good_ , but he really hoped he wouldn’t pass out. He wanted to feel every hitch of Isac’s body, every overwhelmingly tight suction.

The omega was clamping unbelievably tight on his cock and Liam’s fingers, the inner locking feeling almost otherworldly as it finally gave, greedily swallowing him in and fastening right under Nathan’s crown.  

He’d locked.

Hard.

_Tight._

“L-Liam,” Nathan exhaled, eyes wide, only seeming to understand that this felt way too good to be real.

Liam was there, a grounding presence, and probably the only one left with any sort of control. Nathan whined for his golden alpha, overwhelmed and unsure with the depth of the feelings swirling through him. He was _literally_ stuck between a rock and a hard place, stimulated so ruthlessly, feeling so out of it, that he didn’t even notice how messy spittle escaped past the corner of his slack mouth.   

“Yeah, pet,” Liam grasped at the back of Nathan’s neck, pressing their foreheads together to anchor him better. “I know. Sh, I know.  Bet that feels so nice, huh? Suckling you just right, filling you up.”

“ _Mh!_ Li-” Nathan grit his teeth, his balls pulled up almost too sharply. His cheeks were wet with fresh tears despite the unconscious way Kit kept licking them away. “C-can’t, _ah!_ Can’t can’t can’t-”

It was too much, the pleasure too sharp, too intense. Nathan felt like there was no way he could handle it, while he simultaneously never wanted it to stop.  

“Sh, sh...” Liam’s chest rumbled, the sound calming and low. “You can. Good boy. C’mon, let it feel good.”

The alpha’s words were soft in contrast to the harshly building tension inside of him. His heart was thumping almost painfully in his chest, and from the way his inner muscles tightened, he knew his lock was finally about to open enough to swallow the head of Kit’s cock.     

“Yes! F-fuck, there you go, there it is,” Kit hissed, lips hot on Nathan’s neck, sucking on the scent gland that felt almost swollen. The alpha breathed out a strained laugh, hips rough as he grinded in, tip sucked as Nathan’s body teetered on the edge of release. It felt almost too good for him to ever be able to reach his peak; the orgasm feeling as stuck as he was, between his mates. “Fuck, that’s - _ah!_ \- the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. _Liam._ ”

“Yeah,” the other alpha replied, breathless in his agreement, and crowding closer. His eyes kept switching between where his own fingers were pressed in Isac, creating the mock-knot that had allowed Nathan to catch, and where Kit was now double-tied in snug. “Proper stuck, now. Fucking hell.”  

Nathan’s balls were so tense against his body, had been for a long time. They were heavy and eager to go, and the pleasure was nearly pulled to the breaking point.

“Nat’s so worked up for it,” Liam was saying to Kit, clearly not even expecting Nathan to participate in a sane conversation at this point. Which was fair enough. Nathan was barely able to breathe. “And Isac fucking loves it, hasn’t stopped whining the whole time.”

Isac’s locking was merciless as it suckled on the head of his cock. The tight ring of muscle, sitting right under the crown, was stretched taut, sealing the head in deep. Liam’s fingers were caught in, cramped in place as Isac’s rim refused to let the knot slip, real or not. The alpha’s pent knuckles, against and around the root of Nathan’s cock, pressed against him in a way he hadn’t expected to feel so good.

Nathan probably would’ve felt like he was going out of his mind, just from that alone. The fact that Kit was locked into a full breeding inside him, _at the same time_ , filling him up with a pulsing shot of come after another… That was what finally tipped him over.

His whole body jerked, muscles locking tight.

And then his balls finally started to empty deep inside Isac’s sucking hole.

His eyes rolled back, mind full of sharp white noise. And it just went on.

And on.

And on.

“- pumping him so full, give him all of it, yeah?” Kit was growling into his shoulder, when Nathan’s brain stuttered back online.

Warm fingers were massaging his drawn up aching balls, adding just another level to the cacophony of sensations going on with his body. His cock kicked inside Isac, the small omega whimpering into the mattress.

“Filling your omega to the brim, hm? Giving him a good thick breeding for your first time?” Kit rambled, his own seed being milked from him in the rhythm Isac was setting. Or maybe it was Liam’s rhythm; the alpha’s other hand now tugging on Isac’s prick under the omega’s belly.

Kit kept cupping Nathan’s balls, rolling them in his hand, and then gently pulling down. “You want to give ‘im the whole load. Yeah. Make sure nothing goes to waste. - _Fuck_ , Liam, he’s still going...”

And he kept going for far longer than was even comfortable.

His cock and balls kept trying to pump, Isac’s lock just sucking on him, and the locking vice tight because the ‘knot’ wasn’t deflating. Kit pulled out first, starting to soften. Whimpers sounding almost pained, both Isac and Nathan stayed on the lock, as long as Liam’s fingers kept stimulating and bulging against Isac’s inner walls.     

Once Kit was panting on his back on the bed, softening cock glistening as it rested on his thigh, Liam finally eased his fingers, and then Nathan, out from Isac’s still clutching hole. The opening clung to Nathan’s cock, desperately trying to keep it in, but eventually failing when Liam moved them.

“So lovely, Natty, see?” Liam rumbled, teasing his thumb over Isac’s used raw hole, the muscle twitching and unable to fully close. It was wet with slick, but the come had stayed inside the inner locking, for now. “Bred him just right, love. Got it right where it needs to go, not a drop getting out yet.”

Nathan could only stare, his cock wet and genuinely _sore_ , where it now hung down between his legs. Even the air felt too harsh on the sucked-pink head.

“‘S gonna make such a mess,” Isac’s voice rasped from where the omega was catching his breath, shoulders on the mattress and hips up, as Liam gently pet over his hole. The omega squirmed with a wrinkle sitting on his freckled nose, no doubt sensitive to the touch. “Felt like he came longer than you two sometimes.”

“Speaking of coming,” Kit husked, using his abs to sit up. He swiftly curled a tattooed arm around Liam’s hips, nudging Nathan to sit down from between them.

Kit then swallowed Liam’s cock, all the way down, until the fat knot rested against his bowed lips.

“Ah, son of a bitch!” Liam gasped at the sudden heat. His hips instinctually fucked upwards, but were easily stopped by Kit’s strong hold. “Not gonna last, Kitty,” he warned instantly, face pinched up, and his heavy, well trained muscles rippling under his fair skin. “N-not gonna last. Kit, _Kit!_ ”

The darker alpha’s throat worked, fist squeezing at the throbbing knot, swallowing down eagerly as his mouth was filled. Liam grunted, a loud growl building inside his broad chest as he was worked by that tight fist.

After a while Kit pulled back, come spilling over his red lips and chin, a self-satisfied grin baring his teeth as he looked up at panting Liam.

“You know I hate it when you guys call me Kitty,” Kit said, eyes bright and voice destroyed. He locked his gaze with Liam’s, and then, without breaking the eye contact, leaned in to kitten lick over his dripping slit.   

“Love it when you do that,” Isac commented at the alphas, apparently having regained his ability to speak for good. And also the ability to manhandle Nathan, based on the way he tugged him down to lie next to him, pressing close, even though it was still too warm and everything was sticky. Nathan sighed, licking over the omega’s pouty bottom lip and into his mouth. The kiss was tired in the best way.

“You’re not allowed to hide this stuff from us anymore,” Isac reprimanded once he pulled back. He attached his mouth onto Nathan’s tender scent gland next, featherlightly tracing over it with his teeth until Nathan whimpered and squirmed from the touch. “We could’ve been doing this for ages.”

“You wanna try it, Iz?” Kit asked, while looking smug at the way Liam’s thighs quivered, fist skillfully milking his bond alpha’s knot. Liam was whining, too, looking at Kit with his mouth hanging ajar, cheeks blotchy with redness. Isac and Nathan both watched how Kit was able to work dollop after dollop from Liam, even after the initial orgasm had calmed.  

“Eh,” the omega shrugged at the question, relaxed and content to run his hands over Nathan’s cooling back. “Maybe. Was a tad intense, felt like it too. Loved it, though, because this one gets off on it so hard.”

Nathan squirmed, grunting against Isac’s shoulder in embarrassment. The older omega huffed out a laugh.

“Wonder what’s going to be the thing that finally stops you from getting all embarrassed and blushy,” he teased, lazy palm sneaking to grab at Nathan’s bum, before gently letting go. He knew how sensitive it was in between his cheeks now, his own hole in a similar state. “Almost thought this would do it, but there you are again, all squirmy and hiding.”

“I hope it never stops,” Liam said, finally patting Kit’s touch away from his prick, breath hitching at the sensitivity. “Love how flustered you get, no matter what.”

“True,” Isac agreed with a grin, arching into it when Kit came over to pet his hair with his clean - well, clean _er_ \- hand. “Who knew the shy baby would be the one to have the best _and_ the naughtiest ideas?”

Isac’s teasing was familiar, tone easy and sweet now that the whole pack was together and content, sated too. The way he was verbally poking at Nathan for being the youngest, like he often did, was familiar as well. It soothed the raw newness of what they’d just done, finally erasing the last lingering unsureness from Nathan’s mind.

Nothing had changed. His pack still wanted him.

Nathan tried to hide an overwhelmed - and so, so pleased - sound somewhere between Kit’s chest tattoo and the mattress, both alphas just settling down on either side of their omegas. Nathan clearly didn’t mask the relief-filled whine well enough, because soft touches quickly turned into soothing ones, all over his skin. The warm bodies of his mates caged him in, keeping him safe and taken care of.

It seemed like he had no idea how to mask any of his secrets, but, just this once, Nathan allowed himself to feel fairly happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete!! Please leave a comment if you got this far, (feel free to comment on the other chapters, too) I love knowing I'm not posting into a void lol! Thank you so much everyone! x


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much everyone for all the mind blowingly lovely response to this story! I feel so motivated and genuinely encouraged reading your comments and thoughts, thank you. 

I have now started posting the ‘main story’ of this series; it is called [_Close Your Eyes (I Need To Feel Seen)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001640/chapters/49944161). It’s going to be a lot more slowburn and angsty, but hopefully you’ll like it.

Thank you again for reading my work, I appreciate it so much, and I’m so glad I started writing again (it really brings me joy, and it makes me happy that so many of you have enjoyed it as well)<3

\- coldcreation

moodboard & chill - https://coldercreation.tumblr.com


End file.
